Los demonios creados por el odio
by Galia V
Summary: HOla bueno aki les dare alguna explicacion de mi gran retraso entiendanme pleaseee YXA
1. Chapter 1

capitulo:1

Un presentimiento:

En una gran mansión en medio de un bosque una anciana tomaba muy tranquila un te mientras a su lado se encontraba una carta q al parecer parecía recién leída. La anciana estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos hasta q el ruido de una puerta tras ella corriéndose la hizo despertar.

- ?Q sucede porque me llamaste con tanta prisa? –pregunto un anciano de muy baja estatura mientras se sentaba frente a la mujer

-toma lee – eso fue lo único q dijo esa anciana mientras tomaba su te muy tranquila (N/A siempre me e preguntado como mantiene esa calma).

-El anciano abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder – esto es no… no puede ser kino por que ahora después de tanto tiempo?- tartamudo el anciano

-La verdad no lo se Yomei (o como se escriba) solo se q se aproximan malos tiempo para nuestro nieto y para mi pupila – declaro la anciana Kino con una mirada ensombrecida

-acaso nuca van a dejar q esos niños tengan una vida tranquila y puedan ser felices juntos –dijo Yomei con cierto tono de tristeza …..

-no lo se pero tenemos q hacerle una visita a nuestro nieto y mi pupila – dijo la anciana para tomarse el ultimo sorbo de su te …..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A trascurrido 1año y medio desde l torneo de shamanes en donde Yoh Asakura derroto a su hermana gemelo Hao, gracias a la ayuda de los shamanes q le dieron sus poderes, desde ese entonces los shamanes contaban con la edad de 15 años casi 16, después de tal evento estos se separaron, Ren regreso a china con su familia a esperar q reanulen el torneo, Horo horo regreso con su familia a su tierra natal junto con su hermana, Ryu seguia buscando su lugar favorito, Lizer regreso a Inglaterra y actualmente esta estudiando para ser un gran detective, Chocolo estaba en Norteamérica haciendo dios sabrá que, Fausto abrió un pequeño consultorio q atendía con su esposa Eliza, Manta seguía con su obsesión con los estudios (N/A digo obsesión por q eso es lo q esta, q clase de psicópata tendría tantas clases y de noche ¬¬) y nuestros protagonistas (N/A Yoh, Anna) seguían con su vida de vuelta debes en cuando manta los visitaba . desde lo ocurrido Yoh y Anna habían avanzado en su relación se demostraban mas cariño pero la rubia siempre mantenía su capa de hielo pero bueno es paso por paso.

En un vieja pensión en la colina fumbaria apenas esta saliendo el solo y se veía un bulto en un futon donde este se movía muy inquieto al parecer tenia una pesadilla sudaba mucho, murmuraba muchas cosas pero no se le entendía nada……. se levanto de golpe y muy agitado.

- aaaahhhhhhh otra vez ese sueño – susurro el joven mientras se ponía la mano en la cara la verdad estaba muy conmocionado (N/A la verdad quien no con esa clase de sueños pero los voy a dejar con el suspenso muajajaja) todavía recordaba las horribles imágenes de ese sueño bueno por lo menos era un sueño ya q el no seria capaz de hacer tal cosa , tal vez Hao si pero el ………

De golpe sintió q alguien corría la puerta y embozo una gran sonrisa al ver q era su prometida una chica de tez blanca unos cabellos dorados un cuerpo muy bien formado y unos profundos ojos azabaches q reflejaban algo de misterio ( N/A jajaj por eso anna me cae tan bien es el personaje q mas me parezco tanto en físico como en personalidad……pero no tan exagerada nnU) - buenos días Annita—dijo el con gran alegría .-hoy te levantaste muy temprano -declaro con su linda sonrisa

- Buenos días o como sea, es hora de q te levantes ya q tienes q ir a entrenar por cierto el desayuno ya esta listo cámbiate y baja de inmediato Yoh- dijo fríamente mirando al joven de cabello castaño oscura hasta los hombre una piel morena y un cuerpo también muy bien formado (N/A YOH Q BELLO) –Anna tu preparas te el desayuno?- pregunto el joven- la muchacha lo miro – claro ¿que tiene algo de malo? Pregunto – no no no dijo nervioso- solo q se me hizo extraño – bueno ya basta de charla y prepárate para bajar contesto la chica. El joven solo asintió y se empezó a poner de pie para alistarse. Pero justo en el momento sintió una presencia muy poderosa q le era muy familiar. Anna por su parte lo noto.

-Sucede algo Yoh – pregunto la itako

- no q acaso no lo sentiste Anna ?– pregunto el joven.

- sentir q ? .interrogo la itako confundida.

- no nada no te preocupes- contesto el joven con cierto tono de preocupación.

- bueno será mejor q te alistes para el desayuno q no tienes tiempo de estar jugando –contesto Anna fríamente mientras le daba la espalada para retirarse ….. Yoh la vio salir con una gran sonrisa esa era su Anna la q no mostraba sus sentimientos pero q si se preocupaba por el mas q nada si no lo creen los entrenamientos q le impone es forma de mostrar preocupación hacia el (N/A vermo si así muestra el cariño y la preocupación no no la quiero ver con la piedra atravesada demostrndo odio y ravia O.OU), pero su sonrisa cambio a una mirada de preocupación y miro hacia la ventana q estaba en su habitación, esa presencia q había sentido era similar a la de Anna pero maligna pero eso era imposible el único q tenia esa presencia era era …….. el oni q el derroto cuando conoció a Anna pero lo q mas le preocupo fue q no era una si no tres, pero solo fue por un segundo no estaba seguro. En ese instante recordó el sueño…. pero si Anna no sintió nada tal vez solo fue su imaginación, ya q Anna también fue entrenada especialmente para sentir presencias eso era parte del entrenamiento de una itako, se dijo así mismo embozando una linda sonrisa, además solo fue por un leve instante lo mas probable q fuese mi imaginación .

- mejor me cambio no quiero q Annita se enoje conmigo jijiji – dijo el joven con su tan entusiasmo conocido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Yoh la itako esta recostada de la pared ella mintió cuando dijo q no había sentido nada en realidad si lo sintió, pero no se lo quiso decir se negaba q ese ser estuviera de vuelta ¿pero por que ahora ? Se pregunto la itako en su mente, pero al igual q Yoh le extraño q no eran uno si no tres y eso la aterraba por q eso significaba una solo cosa pero se negó a esa idea y se encamino para la parte de abajo rogando q sus ideas fueran falsas……..

El desayuno transcurrió normal Yoh comiendo hasta mas no poder y Anna preguntadoce como demonios podía comer tanto pero bueno ese era su Yoh (N/A y q yo también trago como si no hubiera un mañana nn) . Después de eso Anna lo acompaño hasta la entrada de la casa para que se fuera a entrenar Yoh se coloco sus sandalias y se puso de pie frente a Anna.

- Bueno ya me tengo ir –dijo el joven con su ya tan conocida sonrisa

Anna se sonrojo al ver la distancia q tenían los dos y mas q Yoh le sonriera así la derretía ( N/A a Quien no, sorry es q estoy enamorada n/n ) pero no lo mostraba – recuerda q tienes q hacer la cena esta noche así q trata de terminar rápido además q te e disminuido tu entrenamiento no tienes excusa para llegar mas tarde de las 6- dijo la itako desviando la mirada para q no notara su sonrojo…

- Si si ya lo se no te preocupes – en eso Yoh le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la casa agitando la mano en forma de despedida – hasta luego Annita – se despidió el joven

Anna quedo en shock pero después de despertar de su trance, se coloco la mano en su mejilla y sonrió – eres un tonto, mi tonto- decía Anna mientras miraba por donde se había ido su prometido sin borra la sonrisa y sin quitarse la mano de la mejilla…..la verdad desde que regresaron del torneo tenían mas contactos como esos pero Anna todavía no se acostumbraba a tal demostraciones de cariño por parte del shaman ( N/A estas lok ¬¬ yo fuera feliz si tuviera a Yoh de prometido y me demostrara su cariño lastima q no hay hombres así TT)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh iba trotando en la ruta q Anna le había puesto muy tranquilo y escuchando música, pero estaba muy serio tenia un mal presentimiento no sabia por que pero algo le decía q lo de la mañana no fue su imaginación. Paso todo el día haciendo su entrenamiento y pensando en eso, no se lo podía sacar de su cabeza pero por otro lado algo le decía q Anna si había sentido esa presencia ya q ella no era el tipo de persona q pidiera ayuda pero tenia q confiar en ella así era siempre y sabia q si la situación se ponía fea Anna se lo diría. Y asi paso la tarde pensando y entrenando (N/A como lo hace o ago uno o ago el otro si ago los dos es seguro q voy a terminar con una buena lesión en algún lado de mi cuerpo nnU )

Ya era aproximadamente las 5:00 pm, Yoh ya debía estar por regresar ya q el entrenamiento q le había impuesto era algo q no le costaría trabajo (N/A el pobre se va en la mañana y regresa casi en la noche menos mal q no le costaría trabajo ¬.¬) . Anna estaba en la sala leyendo una carta de los abuelos de Yoh .

_Queridos Yoh y Anna dentro de unos dias les haremos una vista a_

_La pensión, debemos hablar con ustedes de algo muy serio q esta ocurriendo. _

_En la montaña ozorean(N/A creo q se escribe asi si no corrijanme)._

_Kino Asakura_

_Posdata: espero q la casa este en orden._

Anna termino de leer la carta y se quedo pensativa q ocurría en la montaña para q tengan q llamarlos a Yoh y a ella y sobre todo q relación tiene ellos con eso. En ese momento a Anna se le cruzo por la mente una idea pero se quería negar a ella. – Anna ya estoy en casa- Anna salio de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a Yoh.

Yoh entro a la sala y vio a Anna pero tenia una mirara extraña en ella.

- sucede algo Anna?- pregunto Yoh preocupado

-no, no sucecede nada solo q acaba de llegar una carta de tus abuelos diciendo q nos vendrán a visitarnos (NA y se supone q no ocurre nada con eso abuelos yo montaría un fuerte contra ellos O.O) – contesto la joven sin ganas

- ahhhhhhhh que mis abuelos vendran a visitarnos jijiji – pero cambio su sonrisa cuando vio la cara de Anna, tenia una cara como de tristeza algo q no era muy común en ella solo le había visto ese tipo de mirada y eran en situaciones graves y eso le preocupava

Yoh se arrodillo al frente de ella y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Anna- te sucede algo Annita por que tienes esa cara, sabes q puedes confiar en mi si tienes algún problema –dijo Yoh preocupado por ella.

Yoh no te …- pero Anna no termino la frase por que los dos sintieron esa presencias haciendo q se sobresaltaron pero esta vez si la sintieron con fuerza no como en la mañana- esa presencia otra vez – dijo Yoh serio, pero noto q Anna también la sintió.

- Anna sentiste eso esa presencia es muy parecida a la de – el muchacho dijo

- si si la sentí y si es muy parecida a la del oni pero no es una son 3-contesto Anna

Los dos se miraron muy preocupados – acaso será por eso q mis abuelos vendrán?- le pregunto a Yoh a Anna. Ella bajo la mirada y le contesto- si Yoh estoy segura q es por eso – dijo ella tristemente

-Anna acaso tu sabes algo de estos sucesos?- pregunto Yoh tomándola de los hombros con un tono de preocupación.

Anna solo bajo la mirada y sintió q las lagrimas q amenazaban con salir claro q ella sabia de q se trataba pero por que ahora por que ? No lo entendía, por que justo en ese momento q estaba viviendo en tranquilada con Yoh tenían q aparecer esos seres por q?(N/A por que, por que, por que ya me estoy mareando)- Anna respóndeme – suplico el joven – Anna no dijo nada solo se abalanzo en sus brazos abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo su rostro con el pecho-

Anna –susurro Yoh de inmediato entendió q ella no quería hablar, le correspondió el abrazo rodeándola protectoramente sabia q la situación estaba mal, sobre todo para q Anna este en ese estado pero prefirió no insistir y darle su apoyo. – no te preocupes todo saldrá bien – contesto Yoh al sentir como un liquido mojaba su pecho.

Si – susurro Anna, escondiendo mas su rostro en su pecho por alguna razone esas palabras siempre la calmaban. Pero esta vez no estaba muy segura de q el lema de su prometido fuera a funcionar aunque la había tranquilizado un poco…

Continuara:

Hola q tal soy nueva escribiendo fic de shaman king la verdad no he escrito mucho ahora les traigo este q se me ocurrió de golpe espero q les guste . q le pasara a Anna para que vendrán los abuelos de Yoh y sobre todo q clases de desgracia se aproximaran para nuestro protagonistas eso lo descubrirán en el próximo capi bueno hasta la próxima no olviden dejarme reviews TT por fa déjenmelos para motivarme. y si habra mucho YohxAnna.


	2. Visitas inesperadas y revelaciones

Hola q tal me alegro q les allá gustado mi fic mucha gracias a todos los q me mandaron reviwes.

bueno no los aburro mas aquí empieza la segunda parte.

Capitulo 2

Visitas inesperadas y revelaciones.

Había trascurrido un día desde q sintieron esas presencias Yoh estaba muy preocupado por Anna, no era la misma siempre tenia una mirada de miedo y tristeza se la pasaba todo el día encerrada en su cuarto (N/A y eso q solo paso un solo día jiji nnU), no quería hablar e Yoh la entendía, pero la angustia lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, tenia q saber que sucedía si no moriría de la angustia.

Yoh subía las escaleras con una bandeja con alimentos para la joven itako toco la puerta y escucho un leve "adelante" corrió la puerta y entro. Ella estaba sentada en su futon abrazando sus piernas, con la vista perdida en la ventana

- toma te traje algo de comer- dijo con una sonrisa

-no tengo hambre-contesto secamente sin mirarlo

- vamos Anna como aun que sea un poco si sigues así te vas a enfermar – rogó el castaño con pucherias

- Anna lo miro y la verdad no se podía resistir a esa carita q le ponía su prometido.

suspiro resignada- de acuerdo- tomo la bandeja y empezó a comer bajo la satisfecha mirada de su prometido. Estuvieron así por un buen rato hasta q la joven término de comer, Yoh le quito el palto y la bandeja bajo a la cosina a dejar las cosas y al rato subió otra vez con su prometida.

-Anna no quiero presionarte pero tu sabes q son esas presencias verdad?- pregunto con firmeza el shaman

- de verdad quieres saberlo – lo miro la itako interrogante

- si pero solo si tu me lo quieres decir no te quiero obligar-contesto yoh posándose tras ella para luego sentarse y recostarse de la pared mientras atraía a la joven para abrazarla por la cintura.

Ella simplemente se dejo llevar por el shaman- mejor esperemos a q lleguen los abuelos - dijo la itako con cierto tono de tristeza.

- si es lo q deseas no voy a contradecirte – contesto Yoh mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la joven enbriagandoce con su aroma, permanecieron así por largo rato. Yoh estaba muy preocupado por la respuesta q le había dado la verdad Yoh se estaba imaginado lo peor para q Anna estuviera en esa condiciones, nunca la vio tan vulnerable solo cuando peleo con el oni q estaba bajo su poder Yoh sentía q debía hacer sentir a Anna segura hacerle entender q no esta sola en esto, Yoh se acerco a la oreja de la itako y le susurro:

-sabes q estoy contigo pase lo q pase siempre estaré contigo para cuidarte y protegerte, no importa cual sea las circunstancias- dijo el joven con cierto tono de ternura.

-por que ¿? Dime por que Yoh?-pregunto la joven con voz apagada

- tu sabes la respuesta muy bien-cuestiono el joven abrazándola mas fuerte

-si pero…. en ese momento se escucho el timbre mientras Yoh maldecía por haber interrumpido ese momento- será mejor q valla a abrir- contesto Yoh separándose del joven y poniéndose de pie- ahora regreso Anna-contesto el joven con sus sonrisa tan peculiar. La joven solo lo observo salir y se quedo pensando como podía existir un hombre así (N/A yo me pregunto es como es q no existen hombres así Anna te envidio TT), q después de todos los malos ratos la trate con tanta dulzura, tal vez eso fue lo q hizo q lo amara tanto, q nunca la dejo sola q siempre contaba con el, q fue la primera persona q se preocupo por ella. La joven sonrió mientras recordaba momentos vividos con Yoh .

- Yoh por que eres así conmigo?- se pregunto la joven con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

- jajajaj pero mira quien esta sonriendo- dijo una voz tenebrosa

- Que quien eres? Pregunto Anna poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- Pero miren nada mas nuestra propia creadora nos a olvidado- dijo otra voz de igual de tenebrosa

- no no no ustedes no pueden ser, ustedes están bajo un conjuro- dijo Anna muy alterada, pero mantenía su tono frió e indiferente.

- si tienes razón Anna estamos bajo un conjuro pero no por mucho jjaja-contesto una tercera voz

- no se saldrán con suya mal nacidos- dijo desafiante la joven rubia. ESO NO SE LOS VOY A PERMITIR.

- Huí pero q miedo me das – dijo uno de ellos burlándose.

-disfruta tus momentos de felicidad con el chico por q pronto no lo volverás a ver – dijo la primera voz

- Que le piensan a hacer, a el no lo mentan en esto, su problema es conmigo-dijo Anna con mucha firmeza, pero en su interior asustada por los q estos sujetos le quisieran hacer a SU Yoh.

- Si tienes razón nuestro problema es contigo, pero por culpa de ese joven tu te alejaste de nosotros y el fue quien acabo con uno de nosotros por eso la pagaran caro- contesto la segunda voz

-NO SE ATREVAN A HACERLE NADA A YOH, SI DE ALGUEIN TIENEN QUE VERGARSE ES DE MI -grito Anna muy alterada, ya sus emociones no le hacían caso ya se estaba desesperando.

- Por q tan interesado en ese joven no me digan q la cruel y fría Anna se enamoro jajajja. Que ingenua eres Anna como te pudiste enamorar si tu destino es estar sola. Lo vez de nada te sirvió abrirte, tarde o temprano te quedaras sola, todos te van a abandonar tal como lo hicieron tus padres- dijo la tercera voz

- no… no el es distinto el nunca me haría eso- contesto Anna con las manos en su cabeza y al borde de las lagrimas.- el incluso regreso de la muerte para estar a mi lado- dijo esto recordando lo sucedido con Hao .

- jaja q débil te has vuelto pero por q insistes tanto, tu sabes q tu destino es estar sola, además el no regreso por ti el regreso por esos q ustedes llaman amigos, el regreso por ellos el solo te ve como una obligación, cuando tenga la oportunidad se alejara de ti te dejara sola como todos los q tu amaste, como alguien va a querer a alguien como tu fría y sin sentimientos q lo único q has hecho es hacer sufrir a los q te rodean - en ese momento tres sombras aparecieron en el espejo de la habitación (N/A no pregunto, por que ni yo misma sabia q había un espejo ) con una riza burlona hacia Anna- vamos Anna admítelo tu destino es estar sola-dijo uno de ellos con crueldad

-CALLENCE- grito Anna estrellando su puño contra el espejo haciendo q el espejo se rompiera en mil pedazos. No soporto mas su peso y callo sobre sus rodillas, mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh estaba bajando las escaleras par ver quienes eran los que habían tocado el timbre, el joven se impresiono mucho al ver q eran 2 de sus viejos amigos acompañados por Manta.

- Horo horo Len pero q sorpresa q hacen aquí- pregunto Yoh muy sorprendido por las inesperadas visitas

- pero q forma de recibirnos q ya se te olvidaron tus modales – dijo de una forma muy arrogante un joven de rostro serio con cabello morado y un extraño peinado q parecía un pico, tenia unos ojos amarillos un cuerpo bien formado, estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa vinotiento sin mangas con los primeros botones desabrochados dándole un toque sexy .

- si Yoh nosotros q venimos a visitarte y tu nos recibes así – contesto Horo horo con cascaditas en los ojos. Horo era un joven con cabello celeste tenia una banda en su cabeza y su peinado era de picos, era un poco mas alto q len estaba vestido con un blue Jean claro y una camisa azul oscuro con un dibujo q parecía ser un campo de plantas (N/A q obvio verdad ¬¬).

- no discúlpenme muchachos es q me tomo por sorpresa su visita- contesto el castaño rascándose la cabeza.

- Oigan q acaso ya se olvidaron de mi – pregunto Manta un muchacho con el cabello rubio muy bajo de estatura incluso le llegaba a Yoh mas arriba de la rodilla con una cabeza muy grande para su tamaño, estaba vestido con su uniforme habitual un pantalón verde una camisa blanca manga larga de botones y una corbata verde.

- a lo siento manta es q no te vi. jijiji– dijo Yoh con su típica risita

- ya lo sabia – dio Manta resignado

-muchachos vamos pasen- dijo Yoh dándoles paso.

- oye Yoh donde esta la odiosa de tu prometida. Se me hace extraño q no me allá venido a golpear o a echarnos de la casa- dijo Horo viendo frenéticamente para todos lados

- Anna esta arriba pero no esta en muy buenas condiciones- dio Yoh con cierto tono de tristeza

- le sucedió algo malo?- pregunto Manta preocupado

- no lo se – dijo Yoh entrando a la sala con sus amigos mientras estos de repente escucharon un grito de Anna junto con unos vidrios rompiéndose.

- Q sucede allá arriba- pregunto Len

- No lo se, esperen aquí iré a ver q sucede- contesto Yoh encaminándose rápidamente por las escaleras dejando a los muchachos en la sala, corrió lo mas rápido q le daba casi se puede decir q subió las escaleras de dos zancadas, en cuanto llego corrió la puerta con violencia y vio a Anna tirada de rodillas en el piso con su mano derecha ensangrentada (N/A recuerden q rompió un espejo la mano no le va a quedar ilesa -.-), el espejo de la habitación echo trisas la joven tenia lagrimas corriendo por su mejilla, Yoh se asusto mucho y corrió a ella.

- Anna q sucedió?- pregunto Yoh arrodillándose frente a ella

- Y.. yoh – susurro la joven como en estado de shock. Cuando reacciono abrazo a Yoh y lloro amargadamente, (N/A me vas a gastar al muchcho de tantos abrazos ¬¬) Yoh la abrazo también mientras le acariciaba el cabello para q se calmara.

- Ya ya tranquila Annita- dijo Yoh suavemente para tranquilizarla

- prométemelo Yoh , prométeme q nunca me dejaras solo por favor- pidió Anna escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven

- pero q estas diciendo Anna por que dices eso ?Pregunto el joven desconcertado

- Prométemelo- dijo Anna en un susurro

Yoh entendió, de inmediato recordó q Anna siempre tenia su mascara y muchos pensaban q ella lo que quería era estar sola, q no le importaba nada ni nadie, pero el bien sabia q eso era un disfraz q su mayor miedo era quedarse sola y el no iba a permitir eso- te lo prometo mi Annita nunca me alejare de tu lado siempre estaré contigo- dijo Yoh tiernamente (N/A Hay ya estoy poniendo esto muy cursi pero no se preocupen no va ser así todo el tiempo nnU).

- gracias- dijo la joven separándose un poco de el para verlo a los ojos- muchas gracias Yoh.

-por nada Annita- Yoh le coloco su mano en la mejilla de la chica, limpiándole las lagrimas q había derramado, se perdieron un buen rato en sus ojos, pero despertaron cuando Yoh se dio cuanta q la mano de Anna sangraba mucho.

- Anna por que rompiste el espejo, ahora tienes tu mano lastimada pregunto- Yoh preocupado.

- son ellos Yoh- dijo anna todavía un poco alterada, abrazando a Yoh muy fuerte mientras temblaba en sus brazos al recordar lo sucedido minutos atras.

- quienes ellos Anna. Acaso te refieres a las presencias q sentimos el otro dia- pregunto Yoh muy preocupado

- si me dijeron q me ibas a dejar sola q solo me veías como una obligación- Anna se separo de el un poco con una mirada interrogante. Yoh comprendió q quería una respuesta de sus propios labios, le dedico una sonrisa- por su puesto q no te veo como una obligación Annita eres mi futura esposa y si estoy contigo es por que quiero no por el compromiso- dijo Yoh feliz por que le había podido robar una sonrisa a su Anna.

- pero q paso aquí?- pregunto

Manta viendo el desastre q había en la habitación, vidrios rotos había manchas de sangre en algunas partes del suelo y vio a Yoh abrazando a Anna.

- están bien- pregunto Len con su típico tono indiferente.

- oigan q acaso fueron atacados- pregunto esta vez Horo horo.

- no solo q Anna rompió el espejo eso es todo- dijo yoh poniéndose de pie y ayudando a Anna.

- ahora a esta si se le fueron los últimos tornillos- Horo horo palideció al ver q lo q había dicho fue el voz alta al igual q Manta y Len q sabia q era lo q venia. Pero todos se sorprendieron al ver q Anna no hizo nada solo les paso por al lado junto con Yoh quienes se dirigían a buscar algunos medicamentos para curarle la mano a Anna.

- q raro es esto- dijo Len con su todo habitual.

- si es extraño q no me allá mandado a volar con lo q dije-dijo Horo horo suspirando aliviado.

- si tienes razón normalmente estuvieras en este instante en tu región natal- dijo manta riendo con el comentario.

- no me refiero a eso par de idiotas, q acaso no vieron la mirada de Anna . Su mirada reflejaba miedo y se muy vulnerable no parece ella, yo la única vez q vi asi fue cuando Hao adsorbió el alma de Yoh- dijo Len frunciendo levemente el seño al recordad eso momentos .

- si es verdad q le abra pasado a la bruja- pregunto Horo horo serio

- no lo se, pero sea lo q sea es grabe para q tenga a Anna en ese estado- dijo manta con una mirada de preocupacion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh y Anna se encontraban en la cocina, Anna estaba sentada en la mesa haciendo presión con un paño en su mano para detener la hemorragia ya q la herida era profunda. Yoh apareció por la puerta (N/A ni modo, no va a parecer por la ventana¬¬) con unos medicamentos y vendas para curarla. Yoh se sentó junto a ella y tomo su mano para limpiarle la sangre, pero vio q la herida era muy profunda así q tuvo q suturarla ella asía leves gesto de dolor lo cual trataba de ocultar pero después de todo la estaba suturando sin anestesia Yoh no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto.

- Anna quiero entiendas q sea lo q sea q te digan eso tipos lo hacen para confundirte- dijo Yoh sin dejar q curar su mano.

- como sabes eso Yoh si ni siquiera sabes q son – dijo la itako viéndolo incrédula

- esa presencia q sentimos era muy parecia al oni verdad ellos tiene alguna relación contigo- pregunto Yoh viéndola con seriedad.

- si -susurro Anna con algo de timidez – en realidad ellos son de mi creación junto con el oni – dijo Anna bajando la cabeza.

- ¿¿¿Qué?- Yoh quedo muy impresionado con lo q Anna le había dicho, aunque algo así se lo imaginaba por la similitud de las presencias, pero aun así lo impresiono mucho.

- bien entones empieza a hablar- dijo una voz a sus espaldas

- Len- dijeron Yoh y Anna

- si escúpelo Anna a ver q podemos hacer- esta vez fue Horo horo

- esto no es de su incumbencia dijo Anna recuperando el tono frio e inexpresivo .

- todo lo q le moleste a uno de nuestros amigos es de nuestra incumbencia- este fue Manta

Anna quedo impresionada por lo q habían dicho, en eso sintió q yoh le apretaba la mano (N/A claro la sana nnU ) para darle apoyo ella volteo a verlo este asintió con la cabeza con su sonrisa. Anna suspiro resignada- de acuerdo pero les digo q esto no es agradable.

- no importa hace tiempo q no pasa algo interesante- dijo Len

- Anna sea cual sea la situación estamos contigo siempre- esta vez fue Yoh

-esta bien les contare todo- dijo Anna muy decidida ya q no lo soportaba mas además eran sus amigos y contaba con ellos.

continuara……

jiji hola q tal q les pareció, si es este fic a ver mucho yohX anna pero no se va a ver a Anna tan vulnerable como en esta capi. Y a q se refiere con q ella los creo, q les pasara a nuestros protagonistas, y q es esa noticia q no le quiere dar Anna a Yoh hasta q lleguen sus abuelos, algunas de esas respuestas seran para el próximo capi me despido y no olviden los reviews


	3. Como sucedio

Hola nn aki estoy otra vez con mi capitulo de mi fic muchas pero muchas gracias a los rewies, jiji estoy disfrutando mucho al escribir esta historia y lo q mas disfruto es q hay gente q le guste. A y discúlpenme por la tardaza es q tengo muchas cosas q hacer y aprovecho el poco tiempo q tengo para escribir algo jiji bueno aki los dejo disfrútenlo,

Capitulo 3

Como sucedió:

- Anna sea cual sea la situación estamos contigo siempre- esta vez fue Yoh

-esta bien les contare todo- dijo Anna muy decidida ya q no lo soportaba mas además eran sus amigos y contaba con ellos- todo empeso cuando mis padres me abandonaran en aquel bosque de Izumo, y la abuela me encontrara- dijo Anna sin expresión alguna.

---------------Flash back-----------------

Una niña de unos 4 años caminaba por un bosque a altas hora de la noche se podía distinguir q había llorado ya q tenia los ojos muy hinchados- mama por que me dejaste- dijo la niña con tristeza, llevaba horas caminado y el cansancio se apodero de ella se recostó bajo un árbol y se acurruco como pudo para protegerse como pudiera del frió- sera por q soy una mala persona? si eso debe ser soy una mala persona por eso mi mama y mi papa me dejaron- dijo la niña con nuevas lagrimas en lo ojos, después de eso pensamientos se quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol le molestaban tanto q la niña decidió despertar- ahhhh ya amaneció- dijo con desanimo la niña

- niña q haces aquí?- pregunto una voz desconocida.

La niña se sobresalto y volteo rápidamente a ver a la mujer por la apariencia muy madura y de baja estatura usaba unos lentes oscuros , por lo cual dio a entender q carecía de la vista- respóndeme niña que hace una niña sola en un lugar como este? volvió a preguntar la anciana.

-mis padres me dejaron aquí-dijo la niña con tristeza

- Que has dicho ¿?- pregunto la anciana sorprendida por lo q la niña le había dicho, de golpe sintió q la niña la abrazaba y lloraba amargadamente, la anciana no dudo en abrazarla, como alguien podía abandonar a su propia hija los q lo hallan echo no tienen perdón, son unos seres despreciables pensó la anciana molesta.

- me dijeron q era hija del demonio, q era un fenómeno y q no me querían, q estaba loca- dijo la jovencita llorando mas fuerte en el regazo de la anciana- pero era verdad yo veía a esas personas yo nunca mentí, por que yo si los podía y ellos no- pregunto la niña

- ya veo tienes poderes espirituales – dijo la anciana con una sonrisa, desde q la vio por primera vez pudo ver q tenia cierto poder.

-poderes espirituales ¿? – pregunto la niña separándose de la anciana para verla a los ojos.

- pequeña tienes un maravilloso don- le dijo la anciana con ternura

- maravilloso don si fuera tan maravilloso mis padres no me hubieran dejado, ellos tienen razón soy un demonio- dijo la niña tristemente

- te equivocas no todos entienden esos dones, solo muy pocos los tiene- dijo la anciana seriamente- tus padres te dejaron por q tienen miedo de tus poderes no lo entendían, los humanos suelen ser así rechazan lo q no entienden- sigue explicando la anciana.

- rechazar lo q no entienden- dijo la joven confundida

- yo también tengo los mismos dones q tu- dijo la anciana sonriéndole

- pero q eran esas personas q yo podía ver- pregunto la joven

- son fantasmas- la anciana como si nada

- fantasmas?- repitió la joven incrédula

- ese poder que tienes es maravilloso hija, yo puedo ayudarte a desarrollarlos si aceptas venir conmigo- dijo la anciana estirando su mano hacia la pequeña niña.

Ella la observo por un momento esto le era muy confuso pero no tenia nada q perder, estrecho su mano- si acepto, ayúdeme a desarrollar mis dones- dijo la niña con el anima mas recuperado.

- mi nombre es Kino, kino Asakura- dijo la anciana

- mucho gusto yo soy Anna Kiyoyama. Es un placer señora Asakura- dijo la joven con una sonrisa

-de acuerdo ya veras q pronto desarrollaras tus poderes, poco a poco entenderás mas de este mundo y te convertirás en un gran itako- dijo emocionada pero no lo mostró.

-Si-contesto la niña muy feliz de encontrar a alguien q no la rechazara por esos dones q hicieron q la sociedad la rechazara.

---------------- Fin back-------------------

- Así fue como me encontré con la señora Kino , después de eso me llevo a la montaña Ozorezan, para empezar mi entrenamiento como itako- dijo Anna tan inexpresiva como siempre.

Los jóvenes quedaron impresionados por los q le acaba de relatar Anna menos Yoh q el ya sabia eso.

- Anna yo no sabia q- dijo manta imprecisado por lo q Anna les relato, ahora entendía por q Anna es como es.

- q clase de padres era esos al dejar a su propia hija abandonada a su suerte- dijo Hora Horo enfurecido

- eso no tiene importancia para mi ellos están muertos – dijo fríamente la joven itako.

Yoh permanecía callado, odiaba hacer recordar a Anna malos momentos, detestaba a los padres de ella (Anna) por hacerle eso, por hacerla sufrir por no entender sus dones, nunca los perdonaría por dejar a su Annita como si fuera un trapo usado, pero a la vez agradecía lo sucedido por q tal vez nunca hubiera conocido a Anna si las cosas no eran así, y si de algo estaba mas q agradecido es de q Anna llegara a su vida. Apretó la mano de la joven para darle confianza ya q se veía como si se arrepintiera de lo q iba a decir- no te preocupes todo estará bien- dijo Yoh dándole confianza.

Ella simplemente asintió y también le apretó la mano como diciendo gracias (N/A Yoh no le había soltado la mano en ningún momento desde el capi anterior. Q BELLO O) .

- si pero eso q nos dijiste, en que se relaciona con los onis o demonios o lo q sean - Esta vez fue Len el q hablo.

- eso tiene mas relación de lo q parece Len- dijo Anna fijando su vista en el

-bueno entonces continua- dijo serio el shaman de china

- después de eso, de q llegue a la montaña Ozorezan, el entrenamiento era tan duro q me fui cerrándome y formando mi carácter, supere a las demás disipulas en cuestión de meses incluso a las mas experimentadas, gracias a la señora Kino q me había dado un techo, y esa oportunidad q me brindo. Pero todo lo q yo hacia era con el odio me alimentaba de ese odio, y por eso mas de una vez entube apunto de matar a alguna de mis compañeras, (N/A eso hizo q mas de uno en el salón pasaron saliva nn) ella me dijo (kino) q no le prestara importancia a lo de mis padres no valía la pena. Ya q ese mismo odio me podría destruir si me guiaba por ese sentimiento, pero mi odio y el rencor q les tenia era demasiado para olvidarlo así como así y no solo era a mis padres era a todos los humanos- dijo Anna igual de inexpresiva como siempre

------------------ Flash back------------------

En un paisaje frió se veía a un grupo de jóvenes (N/A sacerdotisas) teniendo un combate de practica siendo supervisado por Kino, todas las sacerdotisas concentraron su ataque en una joven de cabellos dorado q estaba parada con los ojos cerrados como si nada, debido a eso muchas pensaron q estaba con la guardia baja, pero fue un gran error, la joven abrió los ojos de repente en ellos se relejada un odio indescriptible, concentro su poder espiritual y mando a volar a algunas de sus compañeras tan solo con su energía espiritual, otras dos q se le acercaron por la espalda fueron sorprendidas al ver q con un rápido movimiento tenían el rosario de la joven de cabellos dorado en su cuello, la niña las miro con desprecio y apretó su rosario asfixiando a sus 2 compañeras, parecía no querer soltarlas hasta q ya no tuvieran vida, por su parte la anciana Kino lo noto.

- ya es suficiente- dijo tranquilamente la anciana, pero vio q la joven no parecía desistir tan fácil- ANNA HE DICHO Q ES SUFICIENTE-grito la anciana para hacer reaccionar a la joven.

- si sensei – dijo la joven soltando a las jóvenes q cayeron al piso tratando de recuperara el aliento.

- bien es suficiente por hoy vallan a descansar -ordeno la anciana, todas las jóvenes se retiraron pero una de ellas fue detenida- Anna tu ven para acá- dijo la anciana con dureza. La joven obedeció y se acerco a la anciana, pero lo q sintió fue una fuerte bofetada por parte de la anciana q la hizo parar al piso- niña tonta cuantas veces te lo tengo q decir deja ese odio q tienes- dijo la anciana muy enfurecida.

- discúlpeme sensei, es q no me es facil e tratado pero no puedo- dijo la joven con mirada fría y con una mano en la mejilla.

-suspiro- Anna si no lo olvidas te pude destruir o incluso hacer algo q no quieres-se arrodillo frente a ella y le puso la mano en la mejilla q le había golpeado anteriormente- tu eres un a persona con los sentimientos puros con un corazón puro Anna, me recuerdas mucho a mi nieto Yoh, apuesto q si lo conocieras se q te llevaras bien con el- dijo la anciana Kino sonriente, ya q la misma mirada q tenia Anna le recordaba mucho a su nieto.

- no lo creo todos los q me conocen me detestan además con la única persona q me e llevado bien es con ustedes- dijo Anna con frialdad

- jajaj ya veras q no es así Anna ya veras q tu y mi nieto se llevaran bien-dijo la anciana- pero por ahora vete a descansar- dijo seria la anciana

- si con su permiso- dijo la joven haciendo una reverencia.

La anciana la miro salir con seriedad tenia un mal presentimiento y tenia una idea del por que…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna estaba en su habitación meditando – olvidar el odio, ja como si fuera tan fácil ellos me dejaron como si fuera una basura, si los volviera a ver es seguro q los castigaría por el daño q me hicieron- dijo Anna con cierto enojo.

- si tienes razón pequeña, son despreciables- dijo una voz desconocida.

- quien esta hay- dijo la joven agarrando rápidamente su rosario y mirando para todos lados.

- no temas, no vengo a hacerte daño- dijo la voz

- yo no temo a nada muéstrate de una vez- dijo desafiante Anna.

- de acuerdo pero tienes por q usar la violencia yo e venido a ayudar-dijo esa voz apareciendo de golpe una silueta frente Anna era una especie de ogro con color violeta.

- q te hace pensar q necesito ayuda, y sobre todo de alguien como tu demonio- dijo la aprendiz de itako preparándose para atacar.

- por que si no me necesitaras no me hubieras creado- dijo "demonio" pero en el fondo con cierta crueldad pero Anna no noto eso

- QUE como q yo te cree, debes estar loco, ¿para q necesitaría a una criatura como tu? y además como q yo te cree? - dijo un poco sorprendida.

- así es Anna tu te sientes sola y desprotegida por eso nos creaste a mis hermanos y a mi- dijo el sujeto mirando la reacción de la pequeña niña

- hermanos ? Quieres decir q tu no eres el único- dijo Anna desconfiada

- así es ellos nos están esperando en el bosque, no sabes cuanto tiempo hemos esperado para conocer a nuestra creadora- dijo esa cosa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- así q yo los cree pero como ?- pregunto la joven confundida

- eso es mejor q te respondamos cuando estemos con mis hermanos. Ven vamos q ellos nos están esperando- contesto la criatura encaminándose al bosque q quedaba cerca del templo donde se encontraban las sacerdotisas .

Anna estaba dudosa pero algo adentro le decía q esa criatura no mentía así q se arriesgo y fue tras el, pero no se dio cuenta de q alguien la observaba desde las sombras.

---------- Final back---------------

-en ese momento tuve mi primer encuentro con el oni- dijo Anna con mirada triste Yoh la observaba muy serio, quería acabar con esta conversación, pero si quería ayudar a Anna tenia q seguir escuchando por mas q le rompiera el corazón ver a SU Anna así.

- Que es un oni- pregunto manta

- oni son especie de ogros q son creados por todos los sentimientos negativos tales como el odio, rencor, tristeza, soledad- dijo el shaman de china- pero solo la pueden crear las personas q tiene odio y rencores puro- dijo serio Len

- no puedo créelo, en mi región las personas q han creado onis son las mas despreciables – dijo Horo horo (N/A metiendo la pata -.-U)

Eso hiso q se ganar miradas fulminantes de todos, pero se sorprendieron al ver a el joven ainu tirado en el piso con tremendo moretón en la mejilla, había sido Yoh q al escuchar eso se levanto y plato ese golpe en la cara, como se atrevía a decir q su Anna era una persona despreciable- nunca te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo- dijo con evidente enojo

- yo solo dije lo q se cree en mi región no tenias por que golpearme- dijo Horo impresionado y molesto.

-como te atreves- contesto Yoh listo para plantarle otro golpe, pero sintió un brazo q le rodeo el abdomen y otro q le detenía el brazo con el q iba a golpear al shaman del norte . El volteo y vio a Anna- Annita dijo susurro el joven

- no Yoh no vale la pena, no puedes golpearlo por decir algo q es cierto- dijo la joven mirándolo a los ojos.

- no digas eso, tu no eres una persona despreciable Anna-dijo Yoh reprochándole mientras se volteaba para quedar frente a ella- no te puedes culpar por eso, si hay alguien q tiene la culpa son tus padres tienes todo el derecho a odiarlos por hacerte eso no te culpes- contesto el castaño con mirada suplicante.

- no Yoh la culpa es mía por no dejar ese odio cuando pude, la abuela me lo advirtió varias veces y yo no le hice caso- dijo con tristeza apretando los puños con fuerza.

se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio (incomodo de por medio), hasta q alguien decidió romper el silencio - Q sucedió después cuando te fuiste al bosque con ese sujeto- pregunto Len tratando de desaparecer el silencio todos los miraron para luego mirar a Anna.

- bueno después de eso lo seguí al boque para q me llevara con sus " hermanos"- dijo Anna adoptando su postura fría otra vez

----------------- flash back---------------------

- cuanto falta para llegar con tus hermanos – pregunto la joven mirando desconfiada

- valla veo q eres impaciente, pero tranquila ya llegamos- dijo el moustro deteniéndose.

- como ¿? pero si yo no veo a nadie, no estés con juegos te lo advierto- dijo Anna desafiante

- pero nadie esta jugando pequeña- dijo una voz tenebrosa. A Anna se le helo la sangre al escuchar eso (N/A a quien no en un bosque con criaturas raras y en la noche a mi ya me hubiera dado un infarto con suerte O.O)

- quien esta hay ? – pregunto un poco temerosa la niña pero no lo demostraba.

- jaja oni has echo un buen trabajo- dijo una segunda voz no menos tenebrosa q la otra.

- gracias hermano mayor- dijo el oni haciendo una reverencia

- pero que diablos - dijo Anna ,pero sintió tres presencia en su espalda y volteo con rapidez vio tres sombras pero no les veía la cara solo tres siluetas negras.

- jaja nuestra creadora, es increíble q alguien tan pequeña pueda crear algo tan oscuro- dijo uno de ellos.

- q estas diciendo como q los creer ¿?- dijo Anna preparándose para cualquier ataque .

- bueno ya q estas aquí te explicare. tu eres portadora de un odio indescriptible, ¿no te han dicho q sucede cuando un shaman o sacerdotisa tiene ese odio?- pregunto viéndola, ella solo negó con la cabeza- me lo imaginaba bueno ese odio va tomando forma y va creando lo q es mi hermano menor una especie de ogro mejor conocido como oni-dijo este con especie de malicia viendo la reacción de la joven q queda atónita- jaja pero tu eres especial tu solo no lo creaste a el si no a nosotros por q tu odio es tanto y tan puro y también debido a tus grandes poderes espirituales q creaste a los 3 demonios oscuros los cuales se alimentan del odio del creador-contesto uno de esos demonios

- pero como, por eso la sensei me decía q me olvidara-sacudió su cabeza- esto solo es una especie de truco de ustedes no voy a caer en el – grito la joven sacerdotisa preparándose para atacar.

- no te servirá de nada así q baja la guardia, ya q los demonios oscuro siempre serán mas fuertes q su creador por mas q incrementes tus poderes nunca superaras los nuestros, así q no te servirá de nada no te resistas- dijo uno de ellos tres. (N/A nnU)

Anna quedo atónita si lo q esos sujetos dicen es verdad no podrá hacer nada contra ellos, reacciono al ver como uno de ellos se le acercava- Que me van….- Anna no pudo terminar la frace porque tenia una de las manos de esas cosas en su cara- les oredeno q me suelten si no la pagaran caro- dijo la niña tratando de quitarse a la criatura pero fue en vano,

por alguna razón muy extraña se empezó a sentir débil- si así es, danos tu odio q guardas en tu corazón , para q nos hagas mas fuertes jajaj – dijeron los tres con malicio

Anna no entendida nada pero le dio mucho sueño y perdió la conciencia en ese momento- jaja ya se desmayo pero q débil eres creí q resistirías mas-dijo uno de ellos

-DETENCION-se escucho un grito

-pero que- a los tres demonios no les dio tiempo de reaccionas cuando estaban metido en una especie de cárcel mágica (N/A parecida a la q creo la doncella de los soldados x para atrapar a Yoh y a los demás )- quien anda hay- dijo el oni impresionado por ver a sus hermanos atrapados.

- mas les vale q dejen a esa niña en paz si no quieren q los destruya- dijo las voz de Kino desafiante

- a pero tu eres la anciana q entrena a esta mocosa- dijo el oni

- si así es suéltenla- dijo preparada para atacar. El demonio q la tenia sujetada la lanzo y la niña q atravesó los barrotes y callo en los pies de Kino- Anna, anna despierta- dijo preocupada moviéndola para q despertara.

La joven abrió un poco los ojos, pero se sentía muy cansada- sensei- susurro pero volvió a caer inconciente, la anciana suspiro aliviada, para luego ponerce de pie y enfrentar a esos seres- quienes son ustedes e q quieren con esta niña- pregunto viéndolos con odio

- jajaja y q te hace pensar q te lo diremos- dijo uno de los tres demonios atrapados en la prisión- hermano acaba con esa anciana- dijo con aparente enojo

- como ordenes hermano mayor- en eso el oni se abalanzo contra al anciana, pero esta hizo unos movimientos extraños con los dedos y murmuro unas palabras (también extrañas) q dejo al oni inmovilizado, este se sorprendió por el poder q tiene la anciana- suéltanos miserable- grito uno de los demonios, al ver q la anciana no era fácil.

- y q les hace pensar q lo haré, en este mismo instante los destruiré- dijo la anciana Kino lista para acabar con los 3 demonios, por alguna razón le daban mala espina, después se ocuparía del otro ya q estaba paralizado y no podría liberarse de ese conjuro.

- estas segura de lo vas a hacer- dijeron los tres con malicia

- y q te hace pensar q no?- pregunto la anciana indiferente

En eso los demonios le dijeron unas palabras q dejo a la anciana con los ojos mas abiertos q un plato y las pupilas dilatas(N/A ustedes saben cuando se le ponen blancas con el puntito negro)- q has dicho eso quiere decir q – dijo la anciana para voltear a ver a una inconciente Anna(N/A pero no se q ira a ver ya q esta siega)

- si así es ella nos creo – dijo maliciosamente uno de ellos

- maldición me esperaba algo como esto, pero no creía q llegara a suceder tan pronto - dijo la anciana con evidente enojo.

- q piensas hacer ahora anciana-dijeron triunfante los demonios

- debido a q no los puedo destruir estarán bajo ese conjuro en un templo purificado donde no puedan dañar a nadie- esta vez fue el turno de Kino sonreír maliciosamente, Kino tomo a Anna en sus brazos y se la llevo de hay no antes de decir- mañana empezara su condena- para desaparecer en las sombras.

--------------- Fin back------------------------

- cuando desperté estaba en mi habitación, luego la abuela me contó lo sucedido y me explico todo – dijo Anna

- Valla e oído de esos demonios oscuro pero nunca conocí a nadie q los hubiera creado-. dijo Horo Horo impresionado

- Anna hay algo q no entiendo si cuando te conocí me enfrente al oni, como es eso, si se supone q esta encerrado con sus hermanos?- pregunto Yoh confundido (N/A volumen 19 de la manga cuando Yoh conoce a Anna )

- eso fue por que cuando fueron por esos seres el oni ya no estaba, había escapado, al parecer con ayuda de sus hermanos - dijo Anna con indiferencia

- ya veo pero tu odio debió haber sido muy fuerte para crear a 4 seres- dijo Len serio

- se podía decir q odia a todo el mundo menos a la abuela- dijo Anna- pero lo q me preocupa es como lograron q el conjuro se debilitara es seguro q si se liberan habrá muchas victimas inocentes y todo por mi culpa – dijo enfurecida la itako

- ya veras q solucionaremos esto no te preocupes- dijo manta comprendiendo a su amiga- por cierto ya me tengo q ir ya es tarde- dijo manta dándole una mirada a Len y a Horo como diciéndole q ellos tenían q hablar a solas.

- si nosotros también, nos veremos después dijo Len saliendo de la casa junto con los otros 2.

- hasta luego, y disculpame por lo q dije Anna- dijo Horo apenado

- no te preocupes- dijo indiferente

- si nos veremos después cuídense- dijo Yoh despidiéndose para después voltear a ver a Anna.

Una vez q se escucho la puesta cerrase Yoh y Anna se quedaron sumergidos en un silencio muy incomodo para Yoh ya q la itako se estaba recriminando mentalmente

-_maldicen ahora tengo q lidiar con estos seres, y sobre todo quieren hacerle daño a Yoh q ago q ago-_pensó la itako muy desesperada pero sintió q alguien le ponía la mano en la mejilla, vio a Yoh con su típica sonrisa- Horo tiene razón soy un ser despreciable- dijo mirando con tristeza a Yoh

- por supuesto q no Annita tu eres el ser mas bello q e conocido, ya te dije q esto no es tu culpa no te recrimines a ti misma- dijo Yoh tiernamente causando un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y en las de la itako.

- Yoh q voy a hacer si esos sujetos se liberan sucederán cosas terribles ellos son muy poderosos- dijo Anna preocupada

- no te preocupes ya veras q encontraremos una solución aun que sea una, por q todo se resuelve Annita recuérdalo- dijo Yoh tiernamente

-_ si hay una solución Yoh pero no creo q aceptes, pero no tendrás remedio espero q cuando llegue ese momento me perdones Yoh- _penso anna tristemente.

- es mejor q vallamos a descasan a sido un día largo no crees- dijo tomándole la mano izquierda (N/Aya q la derecha esta fuera de servicio temporalmente XD) para dirigirse a las escaleras con ella

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Anna la encontraron con los pedazos de vidrio en el suelo lo cual Yoh recogió y limpio dejando la habitación como si nada, a excepción del espejo roto, después de eso los dos se cambiaron por sus yukatas Yoh fue a ver a Anna para darle las buenas noches, cuando corrió la puerta Anna ya esta sentada en su futon - bueno ya esta listo buenas noches Annita descansa lo necesitas- dijo yoh acercándose para darle un tierno beso en la frente se preparo para retirarse cuando.

- Yoh espero- lo detuvo la voz de la itako. El joven volteo a verla- que sucede Annita? - pregunto Yoh

- es…….q….me p preguntaba si …..podías .d… dormir conmigo- dijo tímidamente notablemente sonrojada, Yoh solo la vio un poco sorprendido pero después sonrió- claro- dijo Yoh acercándose a Anna, quien asía un espacio para q el se acostara a su lado, este se acomodo y se acostó de lado viendo a Anna a la cara quien estaba en la misma posición de el. lo veia un poco sonrojada ya q no estaba a tenerlo tan cerca era cierto q en una ocasión durmieron juntos, pero fue solo una- descansa Annita aquí estoy para protegerte no dejare q nadie te haga daño mientras yo este aquí- dijo Yoh tiernamente apartándole unos mechones de la cara- quien te dijo q necesitava q alguien me protejira- dijo la itako con los animos un poco recuperado- nadie solo q es lo q quiero hacer q me dejes protegerte ya q es mi dever hacerlo- dijo tiernamente acariciándole la mejilla. Anna se acerco y abrazo a Yoh por la cintura mientras se apegaba lo mas q podía a el escondiendo su cabeza en su pecho- gracias Yoh pero solo con estar a mi lado es suficiente para salir adelante- dijo esto con un sonrisa la cual Yoh no vio por q ella tenia el rostro escondido, poco a poco fue dejándose vencer por el sueño en los brazos de su prometido, Yoh la contemplo por un rato mientras la abrazaba- descansa tranquila q jamás me voy a alejar de ti nunca mi Annita- después de decir esto abrazo a la joven mas fuerte mientras se dejo vencer por el sueño a lado de la persona mas importante para el, sabiendo q estaba hay para protegerla si alguien intentaba hacerle daño.

Pero ninguno de los dos durmientes se percato q en la pared se reflejaba tres sombra q sonreían con malicia- muy pronto Anna muy pronto sufrirás lo q nosotros sufrimos durante todos estos año pero peor jajaja - las sombras desaparecieron dejando a la pareja durmiendo placidamente sin saber q les preparaba el futuro.

continuara:……………….

- JIJIJI ya volví con el capi 3, la verdad no quede muy convencida con este capi pero los bloqueos metales pegan, por fa mándenme sus opiniones para ver si voy bien, también acepto sugerencias no me vendrían mal algunas, sigan mandando reviews q de verdad me motiva mucho saber q hay gente q le gusta mi fic, bueno me depido q ya me pego el suño son las 2:30am nos vemos en el capi 4 q creo q voy a tardar un poco con ese por se me presentaron algunos problemas jiji a y por cierto acepto reviews anónimos, bueno si ahora si me despido chao.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos sisiisis para su desgracias sigo viva con mis patéticas historias pero bueno quien les dijo q iba ser muy fácil deshacerse de mi jaja bueno aquí tengo el capi 4 nos vamos mas abajo chaito….

Capitulo 4

Una revelación dolorosa

Los rayos del sol molestaban a su pálido rostro insistiéndole q abriera los ojos, pero se negaba rotundamente, estiro su brazo buscando a su acompañante pero se sorprendió al no sentir nada, así q decidió abrir los ojos para ver q sus suposiciones era ciertas su acompañante ya no estaba, esto la angustio a causa de eso se pudo de pie y empezó a buscar a su prometido por toda la casa , los baños, otras habitaciones, las aguas termales y la sala al no encontrarlo se angustio aun mas- y si algo le sucedió- peso pero escucho unos ruidos provenientes del jardín, camino lentamente hasta la puerta del jardín, suspiro aliviada al ver q su prometido esta afuera entrenado.

- creo q me estoy volviendo paranoica- peso con gracia la joven. Se quedo mirando un rato a su prometido recostada de la puerta, vaya q los entrenamientos habían dado sus frutos, admiraba su bien formado cuerpo debido a q el joven no cargaba su camisa (n/a me estoy poniendo un poquito pervertida no creen ¿?') no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- pero q estoy pensando – dijo sacudiendo la cabeza- mejor voy a hacer el desayuno Yoh debe estar muy agotado por los entrenamientos- dijo entrando a la casa para empezar con su labor.

Subió las escaleras se quito su yukata para cambiarla por su uniforme escolar por q para desgracias de ellos (n/a y la mía TT) era lunes y tenían q ir a la escuela, bajo las escalera. Se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a prepara el desayuno, mientras lo hacia un pequeño dolor le invadió en la mano y se dio cuenta de q se le había olvidado por completo su mano lastimada. Se quedo observándola un rato y no pudo evitar recordar la suavidad de las manos de Yoh al curarla, volvió a sacudir la cabeza, pero q le estaba pasando últimamente no se puede sacar a Yoh de la cabeza en otras ocasiones tampoco pero no eran tan intensas como estas, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz del q ocupaba su cabeza.

- Annita q haces preparando el desayuno ese es mi trabajo – dijo el castaño a la joven.

- como estas entrenado me supuse q estarías cansado así q decidí prepararlo- dijo desviando la mirada, por q, en el momento q entro el joven se sonrojo notablemente, pero eso no paso desprevenido para Yoh.

- Annita q te pasa tienes la cara roja- dijo el joven acercándose (n/a demasiado cerca para mi gusto) Anna lo vio venir y se sonrojo aun mas de lo q estaba y cuando le puso la mano en la frente fue mucho peor- acaso tienes fiebre- dijo tomándole la temperatura.

En eso Yoh perdió el equilibrio ( que oportuno ¬¬) cayéndose y llevándose a Anna con el, lo cual dio como resultado q uno quedara sobre el otro (Yoh sobre Anna) en una posición muy comprometidota, en realidad demasiado cualquiera q pasara diría q estarían en otra cosa, Yoh estaba muy sonrojado, pero por alguna razón no se quería quitar estaba tan cómodo así q podrirá estar para siempre hay.

Por su parte Anna lo miraba fijamente su corazón latía muy rapido, no entendía por q estaba tan nerviosa si ya hasta había dormido con Yoh pero, nunca llegaron a estar así como estaban, pero nada de esto le desagradaba mas bien se sentía muy cómoda igual q el castaño.

Los jóvenes se perdieron en sus ojos por alguna razón quería q el tiempo se detuviera en ese preciso instante si importar lo nervioso, estaban disfrutando la cercanía q tenían. El joven inconcientemente se empeso a acercar al rostro de la muchacha quien empezó a cerrar los ojos al ver eso, en cuestión de segundos su respiración era una solo y sus labios estaban juntos, primero fue inocente pero después se volvió mas apasionado, Yoh se relajo y dejo caer su peso sobre Anna quien correspondió abrazándolo por el cuello, no se querían separar, pero para desgracias de ellos existía el oxigeno q se les había acabado. Se separaron lentamente se miraron a los ojos Yoh recostó su frente de la de Anna no quería q eso acabara.

- Anna yo… ne…necesito decirte q te………- empezó el joven pero

- hay alguien en este lugar- grito una voz madura desde fuera de la casa (me encanta arruinar el momento no lo creen nn)

Los jóvenes se pusieron de pie rápidamente, Yoh molesto por q lo habían interrumpido y Anna le daba la espalda muy demasiado sonrojada- es… mejor……. q vallas…….. a ver quien …es yo serviré el desayuno- dijo fríamente, Yoh solo asintió y fue a ver quienes eran.

Anna mientras servia la comida se quedo pensando en lo q había pasado hace un rato antes de ser interrumpidos se puso sus dedos es sus labios valla q Yoh tenia unos labios dulces y suaves, pero se puso pálida al reconocer de quienes eran las voces de los de los recién llegados.

- abuelo abuela q gusto verlos – dijo entusiasmado el muchacho

- lo mismo digo nieto- dijo el anciano Yomei

- ya vasta de saludos no vinimos como visitantes sociales- dijo molesta Kino

- si ya lo se pero tranquilízate Kino- dijo Yomei tratando de calmar a su esposa

- por cierto, Yoh donde esta Anna? – pregunto la anciana

- Bueno ella esta- Aquí estoy – dijo la joven apareciendo por la puerta.

-hola, valla Anna como has crecido ya eres todo una mujer – dijo el anciano admirándola

- si muchas gracias – dijo un poco apenada.

- deja de mirarla así pervertido- dijo Kino propinadole un golpe con su bastón en su cara .

- jijii veo q no han cambiado en nada- dijo Yoh viendo la escena divertido.

- bueno a lo que vinimos, me imagino q recibieron la carta verdad?- pregunto Kino

Los jóvenes solo asintieron- bien entonces entremos a la sala para empe….- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Anna

- con todo respeto sensei en este momento no podemos Yoh y yo estamos retrasados y hoy tenemos examen así q nos tendremos q retirar- dijo Anna, Kino comprendió q no se sentía lista para hablar.

- pero Annita nosotros no- pero fue callado cuando Anna lo agarro la mano y lo saco de la sala- con su permiso- se dirigió Anna a los ancianos antes de salir. Una vez a se escucho la puerta cerrarse los ancianos se quedaron mirando por donde habían salido los jóvenes.

- pobre no quiere q se entere- dijo Yomei con tristeza.

- es normal Yoh es muy pacifico y ella lo ama no quiere q sufra pero Anna encontrara forma después de todo cuando se apoyan mutuamente logran salir adelante, y ella no es del tipo de persona q huye solo necesita tiempo, para la tarde ya estará bien- dijo Kino de igual manera pero sin mostrarlo.

- eso espero Kino, eso espero- termino el anciano.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de hay iban los jóvenes q aun estaban tomados de la mano. Yoh cuando estaban mas o menos lejos d e la pensión se detuvo sujetando la mano de Anna con fuerza para q se detuviera también- Annita q sucede hoy no tenemos examen, y sobre todo tu nunca pones la escuela antes q mis abuelos- dijo Yoh seriamente

Anna solo permanecía de espalda con Yoh aun sujetándole la mano- no por q no quiero q lo sepas, tu no merece eso pero te tendrás q enterar todo lo q estoy haciendo es retrasar tu sufrimiento- pensó Anna tristemente, luego volteo a mirar a Yoh – no es nada solo q no tengo ánimos para hablar y los abuelos no iban a perder el tiempo así q saque esa excusa después hablaremos en la noche- dijo ella normal como siempre. Yoh la comprendió le apretó con fuerza la mano mientras caminaba con ella al lado.

- bueno no importa, además si mi prometida no quiere sus deseos son mis ordenes jijijij- dijo Yoh mirándola mientras caminaban, esta por su parte se sonrojo levemente y sonrió un poco.

- sabes q eres un tonto - dijo ella mientras recostaba su cabeza del hombro del castaño, el si q sabia subirle el animo con simples palabras.

- si ya me lo habías dicho- dijo Yoh con ternura, mientras seguían su camino para la escuela.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras en algún lugar de la montaña Ozorezan

Ya estoy arto cuanto tiempo tendré q esperar en este lugar- dijo un voz escalofriante.

- si yo también estoy arto no puedo esperar mas, Anna me las va a pagar- dijo otra

- paciencia hermanos ya verán q saldremos de aquí muy pronto- dijo uno q paresia ser el mas maduro.

- si tienes razón, oye tu por cierto no has averiguado nada- pregunto uno de ellos y salio una sombra femenina pero no se le veía la cara. Esta se inclino ante ellos.

- paciencia mi señor les prometí sacarlos de hay pero estos campos son uno de los mas poderosos, fue creado por la misma Kino Asakura y será difícil- dijo la voz femenina

- no me importa lo que tengas q hacer pero tienes q sacarnos- dijo el mayor de ellos.

- si no se preocupen, pero no olviden nuestro trato - dijo maliciosa la voz femenina.

- nosotros cumpliremos cuando tu cumplas entendiste- dijo otro de ellos.

- si mi señor – dijo esta haciendo una reverencia y retirándose aquel sitio.

- oye tengo ganas de divertirme q tal si les damos una lección mientras esperamos a salir de aquí- pregunto uno

- si tienes razón, debemos asustar mas a Anna para q sea mas fácil- dijo otro

- no esta vez me encargare de Yoh Asakura- dijo el mayor con malicia.

- Que de Yoh Asakura pero por q si a la q queremos es a Anna- dijo uno al parecer confundido

- a ya veo el es el que le da fortaleza a Anna y si el se debilita ella también- dijo uno de esas cosas

- exactamente hermano por eso tengo algún tiempo atormentándolo- dijo dibujándosele una sonrisa maliciosa (n/a se q no los e descrito pero es q todavía no a llegado el momento jiji )

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De regreso con nuestros protagonistas para estos instantes estaban disfrutando de la hora de descanso en el techo de la escuela.

- este lugar es el mas tranquilo- susurro la joven a su prometido

- si tienes razón, oye por cierto ven a comer se te va a enfriar- dijo sonriente el castaño

La joven fue donde su prometido y se sentó a su lado, vio q traía una gran cantidad de comida de la cafetería de la escuela, se lo quedo mirando incrédula- para q tanta comida?- pregunto Anna mirándolo

- uh? Aaaaa lo q pasa es q como salimos de la casa sin comer me traje todo esta, no hemos comido nada en todo el día- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza.

- si tienes razón salimos muy rápido- dijo la joven, recordando quien era la culpable..

- si por eso- contesto con su sonrisa marca registrada

- oye por cierto donde esta Manta no lo e visto?- pregunto la joven

- bueno el día después de el pequeño incidente, tuvo q irse de viaje, por q preguntas ¿?- dijo Yoh a su prometida

- no solo q se me hizo extraño q no anduvieras con el- dijo la joven mordiendo un emparedado.

- que acaso te incomoda mi compañía- pregunto con pucherias el joven.

- yo no he dicho na…..- pero callo al nota algo raro en su prometido

Yoh no había probado su comida y solo se la quedaba mirando, pero no era su mirada habitual era algo así como ¿miedo? así q se animo a preguntar- Te sucede algo- pregunto la itako a al joven. (N se q fue un cambi drastico de actitud, pero es q el pobre lo estaba escondiendo ya saben q Yoh y Anna usan mascaras y solo la revelan cuando están ellos solos nn)

Yoh solo bajo la mirada- no se si deba pero, Anna hay algo q quiero contarte de un sueño q e tenido todas las noches desde hace unas semanas-dijo el joven con la mirada oculta en sus cabellos (n/a si al fin voy a decir de que se trata el sueño después de 4 capis jijiji)

Anna lo miro con preocupación, Yoh no era del tipo q se desanimaba así de repentino como lo hizo, poso su mano en la mejilla del muchacho haciendo q la viera a los ojos, sabia q no le iba a gustar lo q estaba por escuchar pero por quitarle esa cara a Yoh lo soportaría- sea lo q sea puedes contármelo además para eso soy tu prometida para escucharte y para apoyarte en cualquier situación - dijo ella tiernamente.

Yoh la miro poso su mano sobre la de Anna q todavía estaba en su mejilla y sonrió- gracias Annita- dijo el joven, agarro la mano de Anna y la apretó con fuerza contra su mejilla.

- bueno todo empieza cuando yo estoy en una especie de bosque q me parece muy familiar- empezó a narra el joven, mientras su prometida lo escucha con atención.

----- Sueño de Yoh----------

Se ve al joven castaño caminado en un bosque, tenía su posesión de segundo grado ¿por q? No lo sabia pero sintio q la respuesta la encontraría mas adelante. Detuvo su marcha cuando llego a un claro donde la única luz era la luna, pero noto algo la luna estaba roja, esto lo impresiono, después sintio unas presencias bastante poderosas, empezó a ver a todos lados frenéticamente.

- quien anda hay?- pregunto el joven en guardia.

De repente aparecieron 3 sombras frente a el, las miro con odio ¿por q ¿? Eso tampoco lo sabia pero sentía un gran rencor por esos seres. Las sombras desaparecieron tan rápido como aparecieron.

Sintio otra presencia atrás de el pero esta la conocía bien- que haces aquí- pregunto el joven con frialdad.

- e venido a q cumplas tu misión Yoh- dijo la joven con cierta tristeza.

- bien Anna si es lo q quieres- dijo el joven volteándose hacia ella, con una mirada fría. No entendía por q estaba actuando así con ella, no era consiente de sus acciones.

- no es lo que quiero es lo que tienes que hacer- respondió la itako fríamente

-veo q no hay otra alternativa- dijo Yoh bajando la mirada y agarrando la espada con firmeza, pero q iba a hacer?.

- así es no hay otra alternativa- dijo la joven extendiendo los brazos a los lados- terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo ella evitando q las lagrimas salieran.

- bien- el joven sujeto la espada y se echo a correr todo lo q sus piernas daban, pero había algo mas ¿duda? Estaba dudando, había algo en su interior q le decía no lo hiciera, pero interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta q su espada había atravesado completamente el abdomen de la joven, abrió los ojos atónito q acababa de hacer- Anna- fue susurro al principio pero después convirtió en un desgarrador grito- ANNAAAAAAAAA……- grito el joven desesperado al ver el acto q había cometido.

-------- fin del sueño--------

- se que solo fue un sueño pero era tan real- dijo el joven con la mirada gacha.

- ¿¿¿Anna también la bajo, lo q Yoh estaba soñando era posiblemente una lectura del futuro? - pensó Anna.

- Annita?- pregunto el joven viéndola. Esta levanto la mirada.

- Yoh es solo un sueño no tienes q tomártelo así- dijo la joven apretando la mano del joven.

- pero Anna era tan real, no quiero q te pase nada y mas saber q el causante pueda ser yo no lo soportaría- dijo el joven algo deprimido

- ESCUCHAME YOH ASAKURA-dijo la joven poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndole una mirada acecina a su prometido, gracias a dios las miradas no matan (u.u)- es solo un sueño yo estoy mas q segura q tu nunca me arias nada, así q déjate de tonterías ME ENTENDISTE- le reclamo molesta la joven.

El joven a esos instante estaba apunto de atravesar el piso de la impresión esa era Anna su Annita no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual dejo confundida a la joven como podía sonreír si lo estaba regañando- q te pasa q estas sonriendo así- pregunto la joven de brazos cruzados.

Yoh se levanto y tomo a su prometida por la cintura y empezó a dar vueltas con ella por todo el techo- eres tu regresaste- dijo el joven riendo, la joven lo miro impresionada y luego sonrió, cuando por fin se detuvo la abrazo- recuperaste tu ánimos Annita eres tu otra vez- dijo separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

- tu me dijiste q no le prestara atención- dijo sonriendo, pero después fungió el seño- y luego eres tu el q siempre dice q todo estará bien para luego te desanimas por un simple sueño, cada vez eres mas tonto- dijo dándole la espalda de brazos cruzados.

- jijiji tienes razón pero me alegro q este de vuelta- dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la joven, al joven se le cruzo una duda en la cabeza y no se la podía quitar desde esta mañana así q decidió arriesgarse.

- Anna sobre lo de esta mañana- empezó el joven pero se detuvo, esto causo que la itako volteara a verlo.

- que sucede Yoh?- pregunto al ver la cara un poco sonrojada del joven

- quería preguntarte si te arrepentías de lo la mañana- pregunto con seriedad

La joven desvió la mira un poco sonrojada, esto Yoh lo tomo mal y también bajo la mirada con tristeza, la itako al notar esto reacciono. Poso sus manos en el pecho del joven causando q este la mirada, la joven se fue acercando al rostro del joven hasta unir sus labios, Yoh quedo atónito Anna lo estaba besando, cuando reacciono correspondió rodeándole la cintura y agachándose un poco debido a q la itako estaba de puntas para llegar, en estos últimos año creció mucho, se separaron delicadamente pero no se soltaron del abrazo- espero q eso allá respondido tu pregunta- dijo la itako con mirada traviesa.

- si claro q me la respondió- dijo el joven feliz, quería quedarse así toda la tarde pero para desgracia sonó el timbre( y no comieron nada ¿? Jajaj ni yo lo se -.-U)

- Yoh vamos a clases- dijo la itako con tono de fastidio

- Q? Pero por q ¿?- pregunto el shaman de igual forma

- por q tenemos q ir, Yoh no te pongas con tus niñerías- dijo la itako molesta.

- de acuerdo- dijo Yoh , pero antes de que la itako cruzara la puerta la llamo esta volteo y se lo quedo mirando.

- quiero q sepas q cuentas con mi apoyo y sea lo que sea q te pase siempre cuentas conmigo- dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo el joven.

- si lo se, pero quiero q me prometas algo- dijo la itako, el joven solo asintió- pase lo q pase saldrás adelante, sin importar q este o no este- dijo la itako mirándolo con seriedad.

- Q? Pero por q dices eso? pase lo q pase siempre estaremos juntos- dijo acercándose a ella y tomándole las manos para ponerlas a la altura de su pecho.

- solo te pido q me prometas eso Yoh- dijo la itako mirándolo suplicante

- de acuerdo- dijo Yoh – pero tu también me tienes q prometer algo- dijo Yoh decidido ( jjaa se las cobro).

- Q te tengo q prometer?- pregunto la itako.

- q pase lo q pase estarás a mi lado apoyándome, como mi futura esposa q eres- dijo el joven apretando con mas fuerzas las manos de la joven.

Esta solo sonrio un poco sonrojada- eso será siempre Yoh no importa como sea- dijo itako mirándolo, hasta q decidieron marcharse a clases o si no los castigarían y con los abuelos en la casa no era muy buena idea.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tarde trascurrió normal las aburrida clases, profesores aburridos, bueno lo típico de los colegios, pero al fin había llegado la hora mas preciada por todos la salida (O). Todos se preparaban sus cosas para salir del salón y nuestros protagonistas no eran la excepción.

Al rato la pareja cursaba el portón de la escuela, pero se impresionaron al encontrarse 2 caras muy conocidas para ambos cerca de hay.

- Len, Horo horo- dijo Yoh impresionado- q hacen aquí?

- Bueno lo q pasa es q fuimos a tu casa para ver como estaban las cosas, y nos encontramos a tus abuelos, y tu abuela nos pidió (obligo nnU) q los viniéramos a buscar- dijo Len con todo el sarcasmo con el q se podía hablar.

- si dijeron q no podían retrasar la conversación esa, así q tuvimos q obedecer a esa vieja amargada- dijo Horo pero en un instante aparecieron ciertos demonios q todos conocemos y lo mando a volar dejando a los otros 2 con gotas de nerviosismo en la cara.

- NUNCA TE ATRAVAS A INSULTAR MI SESNSEI EN MI PRESENCIA- dijo Anna enojada

- lo siento- dijo Horo un poco moreteado.

En eso Len se acerca a Yoh y le susurra- veo q tu prometida recupero sus ánimos- dijo Len para luego sudar frió por la "amistosa" mirada q le lanzo Anna.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los jóvenes estaban cruzando el portón de la pensión Asakura Len y Horo ya estaban adentro pero faltaban Yoh y Anna debido a que la Itako se había detenido- bueno llego el momento ya no puedo hacer nada, solo me queda enfrentarme a mis problemas- pensó la itako decidida, Yoh al ver q se detuvo se acerco a ella- q sucede Annita?- pregunto el castaño.

- Nada no te preocupes- dijo tomándole la mano a su prometido para entrar a la pensión. Una vez adentro encontraron a los ancianos en la sala tomando te.

- me alegro q hallan llegado- dijo Yomei

- tomen asiento- dijo Kino a los jóvenes q obedecieron.

bien me imagino q Anna les contó de los demonios o no?- pregunto Yomei, los tres jóvenes asintieron- bien así nos ahorraremos explicaciones.

- Lo q quiero q nos digan es como se debilito el campo después de tantos años- pregunto Len

- si tiene razón y según lo q nos contó Anna tu lo hiciste abuela, no es muy fácil destruir tus campos por muy débiles q sean- dijo Yoh recordando viejos tiempos.

- los están ayudado- dijo Kino

-Ayudando?- susurro Anna

- si y sea quien sea se quiere vengar de ti Anna- dijo Kino acomodándose los lentes.

- vengar, pero quien querría hacerle daño a Annita no creo q tenga enemigos- dijo Yoh ingenuo ( Yoh mi niño ingenuo la pregunta seria quien no quisiera hacerle daño a Anna y si es en la montaña Ozorezan o.o).

- pero si son tan poderosos como dicen como no se han liberado- pregunto Len de brazos cruzados.

- es especialmente por una razón q no se han liberado por q yo cree el campo- dijo orgullosa la anciana( que modesta ¬¬)- pero es cuestión de tiempo.

- ya veo pero q pasara si esos seres se liberan- fue Horo el q pregunto.

- abra victimas inocentes, ya q esa es su diversión acecinar gente en especial niños- dijo Kino con seriedad, Anna bajo la cabeza, Yoh noto eso

- bien entonces tendremos q evitar que se liberen, no voy a permitir q allá victimas y menos q esas cosas hagan sufrir a Anna- dijo Yoh muy decididlo.

- a q te refieres Yoh- pregunto Horo ( que te lo describo con manzanas o que ¬¬).

- que los voy a destruir no importa lo que pase acabare con ellos- dijo Yoh con una mirada no muy común en el, pero fue interrumpido por Anna.

- Yoh esto no es tan fácil como parece- dijo Anna mirándolo con seriedad.

-Anna no me importa si son mas fuertes q el mismo Hao no permitiré q pase nada y mucho menos a ti, recuerda q todo tiene una solución- dijo decidido viendo con una sonrisa triunfante.

No es así como te lo estas tomando, Yoh solo hay 2 formas de destruirlos, unas es que los acabes con tus propias manos pero si lo haces- pero callo no quería decirlo.

- si los destruyo que pasara Anna?- pregunto el shaman preocupado.

- no los puedes matar por 2 razones Yoh- interrumpió Kino- una que ellos son muy poderosos, pero esa razón podemos descartarla ya q creo q tus poderes se igualan ósea hay solo una razón para no destruirlo y creo q es muy fuerte, pero también tengo a agregar q tu eres el único q les puede derrotarlos- dijo la anciana con toda la atención de los jóvenes-,y la segunda que…… si acabas con ellos- hizo una pausa- Anna también morirá- dijo con un dejo de tristeza

-QUEEEEE- grito Yoh con la mirada atónita- pero que estas diciendo abuela eso es mentira me estas jugando una broma- dijo el joven riendo nervioso- y como es eso de q soy el único q los puedo destruir?- dijo Yoh un poco nervioso observando a la itako quien lo miro con tristeza.

- acaso yo bromeo Yoh- pregunto la anciana- y tu eres el único q los puede destruir por q hasta donde yo recuerdo tu destruiste a su hermano ósea el oni..

- y eso no es todo- empezó Yomei- la segunda forma de matarlos es q tu como el ser que le dio fin al oni eres el único que puede detenerlos destruyendo a su originador al igual q lo puedes hacer directamente- dijo serio Yomei.

- eso quiere decir q- dijo Yoh al borde de un ataque nervioso.

- si Yoh q si se da el caso tu eres el único q puede detenerlo destruyendo a su creadora es decir Anna- dijo Yomei viendo q su nieto se había puesto de pie de la impresión y tenia una mirada de pánico en sus ojos miro a la itako atónito, quien lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza- enton…..ces eso qui….ere de..cir que… yo… ten…dre.. q ma..tar a..A anna- pensó angustiado el shaman, siendo observado por los demás shamanes q estaba igual de impresionado q el.

Continuara………

Muajajaja mujajajjaja muajjajja….. cof….. cof….. cof jiji que les pareció estoy poniéndome cruel jaja pero bue. Quiero agradecerle a todos los que me apoya y yo quiero disculparme por la gran tardanza pero es que estoy demás de ocupada por las clases y bueno solo tengo las noches, ahora lo q me gustaría saber es como estará Yoh y que ara Anna para calmarlo. Encontraran una solución o Yoh tendrá que perder a lo q mas ama eso ni yo lo se pero puedo decir que el capi que viene va a ver mucho romance y si me inspiro Lemon pero eso tambien quiero preguntarles le gustaría lemon?' pero no va a ser tan fuerte.

Capi 5 La razón es q te amo.

A y otra cosa creo q después del capi 5 no escribiré mas hasta octubre por q me voy USA a estudiar ingles y no creo tener tiempo de escribir por eso me disculpo pero les prometo q lo seguiré en cuanto regrese y tratare de ver si puedo adelantar algo allá para solo pasarlo y actualizarlo gomena san nnU.

A y otra cosa encontré una manga donde Yoh esta confundido por q aparecio una chama llamada Ara q eso igual a Anna solo q con pelo negro y Yoh le dice a manta q le gustan las 2 y que no sabe que hacer, y matan le dice q esta loco q recuerde q esta comprometido por eso el pobre no sabe q hacer, si alguien me podría ayudar a encontrarla o contármela que me llamo mucho la atención es una maga doujinshi si me ayudad se los agradezco bueno me despido q es sueño pega jjijiji no olviden los reviews q de verdad me ha inspirado mucho saber a gusta el fic gracias y chao……..


	5. La razon es q te amo

Holaaaaaaaaa bueno como se los prometí aquí esta el capi 5 antes de irme TT , ya estoy terminando las clases exactamente el 21 termino con los exámenes de lapso (YUUUUUUPI NO LES VOY A VER LA CARA ESOS VIEJO JAJAJA cof cof cof jiji perdón es la emoción nnU) pero les prometo q are hasta lo imposible para actualizarlo allá cuando tenga tiempo, hablando de eso muchos de ustedes se preguntara por q no puedo continuarla, la sencilla razón es q la compu es una lapto (aunque se q tiene q ver) y es de mi hermana, si la toco me muero ( en sentido literal, ya saben como son los hermanos mayores y sobre todo si te llevan 6 años de diferencia) además de q es la q usa para el trabajo y para la universidad y no pudo estar llenando la memoria aunque creo q hay otra pero eso no lo se por q es primera vez q voy para allá, y sobre todo por q ya me dijeron el horario a seguir allá y por lo que veo no voy a tener tiempo ni de ir al baño tt.Por cierto este capi va ser mar largo q los demás por q quería dejarles algo bueno antes de irme y también contiene lemon, todo sea por el deseo de mis lectores (-.-U), Bueno aquí les dejo el capi 5 el ultimo temporalmente nn, pero les prometo q lo seguiré eso lo JURO POR MI MADRE ………………bueno hay tienen.

Capitulo 5

La razón es q te amo

-----------------------------------capitulo anterior------------------------------------

y eso no es todo- empezó Yomei- la segunda forma de matarlos es q tu como el ser que le dio fin al oni eres el único que puede detenerlos destruyendo a su originador al igual q lo puedes hacer directamente- dijo serio Yomei.

- eso quiere decir q- dijo Yoh al borde de un ataque nervioso.

- si Yoh q si se da el caso tu eres el único q puede detenerlo destruyendo a su creadora es decir Anna- dijo Yomei viendo q su nieto se había puesto de pie de la impresión y tenia una mirada de pánico en sus ojos miro a la itako atónito, quien lo miraba con preocupación y tristeza- enton…..ces eso qui….ere de..cir que… yo… ten…dre.. q ma..tar a..A anna- pensó angustiado el shaman, siendo observado por los demás shamanes q estaba igual de impresionado q el.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh- susurro la itako al ver q su prometido tenia rato inmóvil con la misma mirada de pánico. En eso el joven se voltea a verla al borde la lagrimas lo cual impresiono a la itako.

-dime q no es verdad Anna, por favor dímelo-dijo es tomándola de los hombros con los ojos cristalinos, Anna solo bajo la mirada.

-perdóname Yoh- dijo la joven con tristeza, esto puso al castaño peor, se le levanto y empezó a retroceder lentamente negando con la cabeza. Anna se levanto y trato de acercarse pero esta salio corriendo por la escaleras a toda velocidad.

- espera Yoh – grito Horo Horo tratando de seguirlos pero la voz de la anciana lo detuvo.

- detente hay jovencito- dijo la anciana Kino mirando a su aprendiz q esta de pie con la mirada baja y los puño apretados.

- no debes intervenir- dijo Yomei serio

- pero q están diciendo no ven en el estado q esta y….- pero callo al ver q la itako se encaminaba a las escaleras a paso lento- pero Anna- susurro el ainu al ver a la itako.

- ellos tiene razón si nosotros no debemos interferir es un problema q solo ellos pueden resolver- esta vez fue Len

- pero q estas diciendo Len, Yoh es nuestro amigo y necesita nuestro apoyo- dijo casi con desesperación el peli azul.

- te equivocas- dijo Len- el necesita ahora hablara las cosas y tomar una decisión para eso necesitan estar solos para poder terminar de aclarar todo, por q no a terminado no es así- dijo Len fijando su mirada en la anciana-

- por lo menos hay uno de ustedes q usa su cabeza- dijo con sarcasmo la anciana, para luego ponerse seria- no quiero q ninguno de ustedes los moleste esta noche necesitan hablar, ni siquiera los busquen hasta q ellos decidan aparecer, entendido- dijo con un tono muy serio mirando por donde ya rato había desaparecido la itako.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La itako esta frente a la puerta del muchacho, estaba dudando si entrar o no, no sabia como confortarlo, no quería q sufriera así, hubiera echo lo posible para q no estuviera pasando por esto, pero el "hubiera" no existe. Deslizo con cuidado la puerta y miro dentro de la habitación, estaba oscura, pero diviso la silueta de muchacho sentado en el futon con una pierda estirada y otro levantada la cual estaba siendo usada para esconder su rostro, entro y cerro la puerta tras de si. La joven se acerco sigilosamente hasta la silueta para después arrodillarse en el futon frente a Yoh, acerco su mano a la cabeza de el joven pero se detuvo al escuchar un ruido era un sollozo estaba llorando, al oír esto dudo en tocarlo, pero lo hizo acerco su mano la cabeza del muchacho y lo empezó a acariciar lentamente como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

- Yoh perdóname por mi culpa estas pasando por esto- dijo la joven con tristeza sin dejar de acariciarle la cabeza.

- por q ¿? Yo lo único q quería era una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones- dijo el joven levantando la cabeza para mirar a la joven tenia lagrimas q salían sin control, pero la joven se entristeció con lo q dijo el joven.

- si ahora q lo recuerdo desde q llega hace 2 años aquí e sido un estorbo para q tu tengas tu vi…….- pero fue callada por un fuerte abrazo de joven, esto la dejo impresionada.

- no vuelvas a repetir eso Anna , te lo prohíbo- dijo el joven casi en desesperación- yo…. desde q llegaste lo q has hecho el alegrar mi vida y la de los muchachos también, cuando dije eso no fue con intenciones de herirte Anna, lo dije por q eso es lo q quiero pero a tu lado, si tu no estas jamás podré tener lo q anhelo - dijo abrazándola mas fuerte, la joven la escuchar eso no puedo mas q corresponder y abrazo y aguantar la lagrimas q amenazaban con salir.

- Yoh perdóname- dijo la joven separándose del joven lo cual lo dejo confundido- no podemos…. No podemos, esto no pude ser Yoh- dijo desesperada poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

- que no puede ser Anna?- pregunto el joven poniéndose también de pie frente a la joven, la joven al verlo le dio la espalda.

- esto Yoh, esto esta mal- dijo ella abrazándose a si misma.

- Anna me estas diciendo q esta mal, no pudo aceptar eso por una sola razón muy importante no pudo dejarte ir- dijo Yoh en desesperación.

- Yoh entiéndelo yo moriré pase lo q pase mi tiempo esta contado, y tal vez tu seas el causante de eso, por q prefiero q acabes conmigo a q allá heridos no lo soportaría no quiero q nadie sufra, y mucho menos tu- dijo la itako volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-tu piensas q yo voy a hacerlo, ni q estuviera en peligro el mundo entero lo aria Anna, por mas q me des razones jamás lo aceptare nunca, crees q desapareciendo lograras q no sufra, Anna te necesito, si tu no estas no soy nada entiéndelo- dijo Yoh tomándola de los hombros pero esta se separo bruscamente.

-POR Q NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO Yoh dime, por q razón no puedes entender si no hacemos algo mucha gente morirá, tu no sabes de que son capaces, yo si se lo q pasara si no hacemos algo- dijo mirándolo suplicante- y uno de eso heridos o…. Incluso…. Mu.. erto puede ser tu y eso no lo soportaría no otra vez-peso con tristeza.

- Anna no pudo por q la razón es……… la razón por la q no puedo hacerlo……. es ….q …te amo- dijo el joven mirándolo a la joven q lo miraba mas q impresionada- no pudo Anna, te amo, eres lo mas importante q tengo, no pienso perderte- dijo Yoh acorralándola contra la pared.

- Yoh esto no pude ser por q no lo entiendes de una vez -dijo escapando de su prisión.

Yoh ya estaba mas q arto por el comportamiento de la itako esa no era ella- Anna q paso contigo desde cuando eres tan débil, por dios recapacita tu no eres así- dijo Yoh casi gritando- donde esta la Anna decidida y fría q le pasa por encima a todo los q se interponen, la q se opuso al mismo Hao Asakura, donde esta la Anna de la q me enamore dímelo, en el techo pensé q habías regresado, pero no puedo creer q por unos simple pensamientos de esos malditos te desarmes así, Anna por mas q lo analizo no creo q la q tengo al frente es Anna Kyouyama la Itako mas capas y temeraria del mundo - dijo Yoh lo cual dejo a la itako impresionada.

La itako al escuchar esto abrió los ojos hasta mas no poder de la impresión-Es verdad desde cuando se había puesto tan débil, desde cuando se dejaba llevar por el miedo, desde cuando se rendía tan fácilmente esas no fueron sus enseñanzas, siempre debía ser fuerte y fría, es verdad yo soy Anna Kyouyama, la sacerdotisa mas temeraria y fría del mundo la q incluso manejo con facilidad los rosario de los 1080 y controlo a los sirvientes de Hao, q me paso, por la aparición de esos seres me puse así je- peso la itako cerro los ojos y volteo a ver a su prometido con una sonrisa triunfante.

- si tienes razón Yoh creo q por primera vez me deje llevar por el miedo- dijo la itako mirando a su prometido, quien sonrió al ver el cambio de actitud de su prometida, su mirada de superioridad y seguridad regreso en ese preciso instante.

- todos tenemos una primera vez- dijo Yoh -pero no e cambia de mi decisión Anna, yo no te voy a lastimar y pase lo q pase encontraremos una solución juntos, prométemelo- dijo Yoh tomándole las manos a su prometida

- sabes es eres un terco no, pero tienes razón no voy a dejar q uno demonios de tercera me acaben, yo soy la sacerdotisa Anna y al futura esposa de el shaman king, no saben con quien se enfrentan, esta bien te lo prometo- dijo mas q orgullosa.

- jijijiji bienvenida Anna y esta vez será para siempre- dijo Yoh acercándose y atrapando sus labios, a lo cual la joven correspondió inmediatamente, al rato se separaron y Yoh abrazo a la itako con mucho ternura.

Yoh estaba relajado había recuperado a su Annita por esa parte estaba feliz, y mas por q la tenia entre sus brazos, pero se le paso una idea según el maravillosa, así q decidió arriesgarse.

oye Annita- dijo Yoh tiernamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a la joven a descansaba en su pecho.

mmmm- respondió ella

- quieres venir conmigo a las aguas termales- dijo Yoh ante esto la joven se sobre salto.

- QUEEEEE, Yoh estas loco tus amigos y los abuelos están aquí-dijo la itako levemente sonrojada.

-y? eres mi prometida y no tiene nada de malo q nos bañemos juntos, o – dijo poniendo una mirada picara-tienes miedo- dijo Yoh mirándolo con picardía muy raro en el ( en mi opinión)

- ja pero q engreído te has vuelto- dijo separándose de el y poniendo sus manos en la cadera en forma superior- por q e dejado q me toques un par de veces ya te crees con el derecho sobre mi.

- jijiji la verdad no quiero sonar machista pero si- dijo Yoh mirándolo con una sonrisa picara, pero esa sonrisa desapareció con un golpe en su cabeza cortesía de Anna.

- eso ni lo pienses o te juro q te las veras negras-dijo ella acercándose y rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos- pero como estoy de buen humo te lo paso- dijo tiernamente.

- si no me vamos a las aguas termales dormirás esta noche conmigo otra vez?- pregunto Yoh esperanzado

- no lo se recuerda q no estamos solos Yoh- dijo ella separándose de el.

- no seas así Annita anda di q si – rogó como niño por una paleta.

- de acuerdo- dijo resignada- pero debo ir a cambiarme y tu has lo mismo mientras no estoy- dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta y saliendo, Yoh la miro con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa desapareció al instante y poso su mirada en la ventana.

- Annita- susurro el joven- por q ¿? esto esta pasando primero Hao y ahora estos desgraciados y la maldita condición de q yo tengo q matarte, no eso nunca pase lo q pase evitare eso, encontrare una solución, después de esto podremos tener la vida q tanto anhelo a tu lado- peso Yoh cambiándose la ropa por la yukata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado Anna esta igual de pensativa q el shaman- será verdad q podremos encontrar otra solución, no lo se, yo se todo sobre demonios y hasta la señora Kino no me ha dicho otra solución, pero quiero creer en q podemos lograrlo y así por fin tener una vida tranquila no es así Yoh- pensó ella cambiándose para depuse de un rato salir de su habitación para ir a la de su castaño prometido.

-----------------------Ahora empieza lo no apto para niños----------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando Anna entro a la habitación de su prometido estaba recostado de la ventana, ella se acerco con cuidado a el y le rodeo la cintura con sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su espalda. Yoh por su parte tuvo un pequeño sobresalto pero al ver quien lo había abrazado de esa manera se tranquilizo y tomo la mano de su prometida.

- las estrellas brillan mucho esta noche- susurro la itako mirando sobre el hombro de su prometido.

- si pero, no tanto como tu ojos cuando me miras a mi, son mejores q el mejor cielo estrellado - dijo este volteando y sujetándole el rostro para verle cada detalle de cara.

-Yoh- susurro esta a la vez q se acercaba a el para atrapar sus labios en un beso muy apasionado casi desperado. así era ese beso no era como los demás con inocencia, este era con pasión y deseo, para eso momento para ninguno era suficiente querían sentir mas ( y lo digo de parte de los 2).

Anna acariciaba el cabello del joven mientras este había posado sus manos en la cintura de la chica. La joven deslizo sus manos hasta llegar a los hombros de muchachos, empezó a bajarle con suma suavidad la yukata, por su parte Yoh se estremeció al sentir las manos de su prometida sobre su pecho una vez q lo había dejado descubierto.

Yoh empezó a recorrer todo el cuerpo de la joven con sus manos, se separo de esos exquisitos labios q aunque los había probado hace tan poco se había vuelto casi adicto, empezó un recorrido por su cuello y delicadamente aparto la yukata de su hombro para continuar el juego de besos, se inspiro mas al escuchar los suspiros de Anna Su Anna, pero al decir eso y al sentir la mano de la joven en el nudo de su yukata la duda lo invadió .

Cuando Anna se dispuso a quitarle el nudo de la yukata el joven le detuvo la mano, ella lo miro confundida ante la extraña mirada del joven, quien le sujetaba la mano con firmeza.

- Yoh q sucede- se animo a preguntar Anna confundida.

- Anna estas completamente segura de esto, no quiero q hagas nada por q te sientas obligada o culpable, no quiero q te arrepientas de nada- dijo Yoh serio.

Anna lo miro impresionada, para luego cambiar a una sonrisa dulce una sonrisa q Yoh había visto limitadas veces- tonto esto no lo ago por nada de eso, esto lo ago por q también te amo- dijo ella tiernamente poniendo su mano libre en la mejilla del muchacho- y eres un tonto al dudarlo-Al terminar de decir esto se apodero de los labios de su prometido otra vez.

Yoh por su parte estaba impresionado por lo que le dijo Anna, sonrió para sus adentros y le correspondió el beso. Poco a poco el joven fue haciendo q la sacerdotisa retrocediera hasta quedar cerca del futon, Yoh la obligo a arrodillarse con el y esta no puso mucho resistencia de su parte.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno y se miraron un rato a los ojos, Yoh miro la yukata de la joven y se la empezó a deslizar de la misma manera que lo hizo ella con la parte superior una vez listo su labor quedo embobado con los senos de su prometida, Anna esta mas q sonrojada pero no se iba a quedar atrás, así q continuo con lo q había empezado antes de ser interrumpida, le desato la yukata a su prometido dejándolo solo en ropa interior. Por otro lado Yoh hace mucho q había dejado a la joven en la ultima prenda q lo privaba de su hermosa desnudes, ahora se dedicaba a besar su cuello y sus hombros, mientras escuchaba los suspiro que daba la joven causado por sus traviesos labios.

Anna se vio obligada a echarse para atrás por el peso de su prometido quien la obligo a acostarse en el futon ( y no puso mucha resistencia tampoco ¬¬) una vez acostados Anna le empezó a acariciar el pecho a su prometido para Lugo abrazarlo y fundirse en otro beso. Yoh empezó a acariciar los muslos de Anna y poco a poco fue subiendo hasta sus caderas, cintura y finalmente sus senos, Anna al sentir esto no pudo evitar soltar un gemido y los muchos mas q soltó cuando sintió esos labios q la estaban recorriendo hasta llegar a sus senos, donde los sintió un tiempo muy prologado. Yoh se estaba degustando con los senos de su prometida era la primera vez q probaba algo tan delicioso como eso , después de un rato de jugar con sus senos se regreso a sus labios donde fue bien recibido.

Anna al sentir los labios de su prometido sobre los suyos empezó a acariciar la espalda de su prometido hasta llegar a la ultima prenda q le impedía q ese acto se llevara acabo, empezó a deslizarla con cuidado. Yoh al sentir eso se separo de ella para q le fuera mas fácil en cuestión de segundos su bóxer había desaparecido en algún lugar de la habitación ( q por cierto no les importo mucho) para dar a la vista a su ya muy elevado miembro q estaba deseoso de unirse con esa figura q tenia al frente. Yoh empezó otro recorrido de besos por el cuerpo de la joven hasta llegar a su vientre donde muy cerca estaba la única prenda q le estorbaba como ella el empezó a deslizarla con suavidad hasta q también desapareció en algún lugar de la habitación.

Anna lo atrajo otra vez para reclamar esos labios q como el se había echo adicta, pero no podía negar q estaba nerviosa, por q sabia lo q venia, pero estaba con Yoh eso era lo q mas la tranquilizaba. Yoh no esta muy calmado q digamos también estaba nerviosos por q tenia miedo de lastimarla así q cuando estuvo listo levanto el rostro para mirarla, tenia q saberlo de sus labios aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

- Annita te lo preguntare otra vez estas segura de esto, yo no quiero q sufras y menos por mi culpa- dijo Yoh mirándola con preocupación.

- nunca en mi vida estado mas segura mi Yoh- dijo ella tiernamente acariciándole el rostro.

Eso fue suficiente para Yoh aunque no podía negar q todavía estaba con la duda, pero el quería esto tanto como ella, así q dirigió su miembro a la entrada de la vajina de la joven itako, empezó a entrar lentamente pero se detuvo por algo q le impedía el paso y por otra cosa q le rompió el corazón un gemido de dolor muy fuerte por parte de su prometida, pensó en detenerse pero sabia q Anna se lo iba a impedir, así q se acerco a el oído a les susurro hermosas palabras, q fueron respondidas.

- te amo Annita- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

- y yo a ti Yoh- respondió ella ante la confesión de su prometido.

Yoh empezó con un movimiento de cadera lento para no hacerle daño pero noto que mientras no rompiera esa barrera ella seguiría sufriendo, así q tomo impulso y la embistió con fuerza logrando su objetivo pero también logrando lo que no quería. Anna prácticamente le calvo las uñas en la espalada le había dolido demasiado pero el dolor se disperso al sentir los besos en su cuellos q le daba su prometido para reconfortarla, también se había detenido para así el dolor desapareciera y al momento desapareció así q ella misma empezó un movimiento indicándole a su prometido que ya estaba bien.

Yoh empezó a mover sus caderas al sentir a su prometida, al principio con timidez, pero fue tomando mas confianza cuando escucho los gemidos de placer al igual q el estaba disfrutando esas sensaciones nuevas q los estaban invadiendo. Anna prácticamente se estaba retorciendo bajo sus prometido, estaba experimentando tanta sensaciones nuevas q nunca ni siquiera imagino q existían, estaba segura de que Yoh estaba en las mismas situación, le gustaba q Yoh tuviera el control pero ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados tampoco.

Yoh estaba mas q deseoso de sentir mas, pero se sorprendió cuando su prometida se dio la vuelta quedando sentada sobre el ( q no se pueden quedar en una sola posición ¬¬). Anna empezó unos movimientos de cadera sentada sobre su prometido, Yoh la ayudaba a mantener el ritmo guiándola con sus manos por su parte ella se inclino y se apodero de los labios de su AMANTE para empezar como lo hizo el con anterioridad a besar su cuello pecho incluso su abdomen bien formado ( como decimos aquí chocolatitos).

Yoh al sentir q su prometida se separaba de el se sentó también haciendo los movimientos de cadera junto con ella mientras besaba su cuello sus senos mas que todo. Por su parte Anna acariciaba el cabello ya muy sudado la espalda todo lo q podía tocar y acompañados del sudor los 2, debido al esfuerzo q estaban haciendo (O.O?).

Yoh en un momento de debilidad q paso la itako se dio la vuelta quedando otra vez sobre ella y haciendo movimientos bruscos pero pausados los cuales casi hicieron gritar a Anna de placer. Llegaron al clímax los 2 al mismo tiempos soltando un ultimo gemido, Anna sintio como un liquido la llenaba por dentro y lo siguiente q sintio fue a su exhausto prometido q callos sobre ella con la respiración agitada igual q ella.

-------------------------------------A partir de aquí pude ser leído por todo público-----------------------------

Una vez q lograron normalizar sus respiraciones Yoh levanto su mirada para encontrarse con la de la joven itako quienes intercambiaron sonrisas, no lo podían creer aun no lo creían se acababan de entregar uno al otro, se habían demostrado cuanto se amaban, habían echo el amor por primera vez. Yoh le robo un fugaz beso a su prometida para después salir de ella y acostarse a su lado, ella por su parte lo abrazo por la cintura y dejo descansar su cabeza sobre el pecho de SU Yoh quien la recibió gustoso.

- estas bien- pregunto Yoh a Anna

- si mejor q nunca – dijo ella levantado el rostro para verlo.

Pasaron otro rato en silencio solo en compañía una del otro.

- no lo puedo creer- dijo Yoh mirado el techo y abrazando mas fuerte su prometida.

- Q no puedes creer?- pregunto mirándolo.

- esto lo q acaba de pasar entre nosotros- dijo devolviéndole la mirada.

- q fue tan insignificante q no lo crees- dijo en tono de enojo pero con la gracia ocultada para sus adentros.

- no no no no no por su puesto q no es eso Annita- dijo nervioso por la mirada de muchos amigos q le dio su prometida- mas bien lo digo por q nunca en mi vida me e entregado así con alguien, fue la experiencia mas maravillosa q e tenido y sabes q es lo mejor- dijo poniéndose de costado para mirar de frente a su prometida.

- Que ¿?- pregunto la joven itako.

- con la persona q tuve esta hermosa experiencia fue contigo- dijo acariciándole de forma juguetona la nariz.

- tonto – dijo ella muy sonrojada por lo q había dicho su prometido.

- te amo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente

- y yo a ti, pero lo de los demonios no a terminado- dijo ella triste al recordarlo, pero un tierno abrazo de su prometido al reconforto.

-shhhh, en este momento no me importa nada solamente tu y yo- dijo tiernamente- ahora es mejor q duermas debes estar muy cansada- dijo de forma picara.

- Yoh- dijo en forma de regaño muy sonrojada.

Pero hizo caso se acomodo en el pecho de su prometido y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo. Yoh la observaba sonriente, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo pero a el también le invadió el sueño a si q se acomodo con su prometida y dejo llevar por el sueño, ya q mañana seria un día difícil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente todos se habían levantado, menos nuestro pareja q seguía dormida (entiéndanlos deben estar cansados nn). Por su parte Kino obligo a Horo Horo a preparar el desayuno ya q como dijo el día anterior no quería interrumpir a la pareja, así q el pobre de Horo salio con los platos en la cabeza. Los abuelos estaban en la sala esperando a q la pareja diera señal de vida, y Horo estaba en la cocina hablando con Len mejor dicho quejándose mientras preparaba el desayuno.

- ese Yoh me las va pagar, este es su trabajo- dijo Horo molesto.

- ya deja de quejarte y terminar- dijo Len fastidiado de las quejas del joven de norte,

- si claro como tu no haces nada, por cierto por q esos dos tardaran tanto en levantarse- dijo Horo – y por cierto por q esta vieja amargada no querrá q los busquemos casi los doy por desparecidos.

- hay pero q tonto eres al no notarlo, acaso no es obvio- dijo Len mirando a Horo

- q ni que hubier…..- pero paro en seco al percatarse de lo q pensó- Len tu no pensaras q ellos dos- dijo mirando a Len extremadamente rojo ( por lo q pensó mosca)

- si q eres ingenuo es solo lo q supongo por q ellos durmieron juntos anoche, pero si habrán echo otra cosa no lo se- dijo Len mirando divertido al joven ainu

- pero mira al Yoh solo la cara de tonto tiene- dijo divertido el ainu.

- si tienes razón-dijo de igual manera- pero lo q me pregunto es q están tramando los ancianos- dijo el shaman de china poniéndose serio.

- no lo se pero esto no me da buena espina- dijo de igual manera Horo.

- BUENO DONDE ESTA MI DESAYUNO-dijo una voz poniendo a Horo nervioso y volviendo a su labor de preparar el desayuno mientras era observado por un divertido Len.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por otro lado con nuestras pareja, el castaño asía rato q se despertó se había dedicado a observar a su prometida q dormía placidamente, no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, le vinieron a la mente las escenas de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír mas mientras le acariciaba el cabello, por mas q no lo analizaba no podía creer q Anna se había entregado a el q ahora ella era suya.

- en q tanto piensas ¿?- pregunto la itako aun con los ojos cerrados.

- ah discúlpame si te desperté Annita- dijo Yoh apenado.

- no, tengo rato despierta, y ese rato no me has quitado la mirada de encima- dijo abriendo sus ojos para verlo.

- jijijiji lo q pasa q es no te la puedo quitar me tienes hipnotizado- dijo Yoh con gracia.

- no empieces con tus cursilerías- dijo ella sentándose en el futon tapándose lo necesario.

- no son cursilerías es la verdad- dijo abrazándola y obligándola a acostarse otra vez.

- me vas a dejar levantarme , tus abuelos nos deben estar esperando- dijo la itako pero sintio un abrazo aun mas fuerte por parte de Yoh.

- no, no quiero q salir de aquí quiero quedarme contigo- dijo Yoh escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la joven.

- Yoh- susurro- sabes q no podemos hacer eso y tenemos q enfrentarnos a nuestro destino- dijo la itako seria pero después sonrió- además recuerda q quedamos q buscaremos una solución – dijo tiernamente acariciándole el rostro.

- si tienes razón- dijo Yoh- pero de todos modos no quiero bajar- dijo de forma infantil.

- bueno no bajes voy yo sola y punto- dijo levantándose mientras se ponía una yukata q estaba cerca.

- de ninguna manera, yo voy a bajo contigo- dio Yoh haciendo lo mismo q la itako.

- bien has lo q quieras yo iré a darme un baño nos veremos después en la sala- dijo la itako pero sintio q estaba en brazos y volteo a ver su prometido de una forma asesina - q se supone q haces Yoh- pregunto fríamente.

- jijiji yo también necesito un baño así q por q ¿?'no nos bañamos juntos de una- dijo caminado al baño.

Si hacerle caso a las quejas de su prometida se metió al baño con ella cerrando la puerta tras de el ( bueno imaginaciones funcionen por q la mía es cansada). Después de un rato los dos salieron de la habitación ya vestidos con su ropa normal, bajaron las escaleras donde estaban los demás desayunando.

- buenos días – dijeron los dos a unísono

- buenos días- contestaron los q faltaban

-valla hasta q se dignan a levantarse q tanto hacían anoche- dijo Horo con picardía causando un robar en los jóvenes recién llegados, pero fue callado por un golpe de Len.

- eso no es asunto tuyo Joto Joto- dijo len por molesto pro la discreción de del peli azul.

- ustedes déjense de peleas, y ustedes sienten a desayunar q aun no hemos terminado de hablar- dijo Kino con frialdad ( de donde habrá sacado Anna el carácter ¿?¬¬)

Si abuela- dijo Yoh en compañía de su prometida fueron y sentaron a tomar el desayuno.

Después de q todos hallan comido y q Horo lavara los platos ( obligado por Anna ) todos se sentaron en la sala a esperar q los anciano terminaran de hablar lo q Yoh no permitió el día anterior.

- bueno veo q tu y Anna hablaron anoche no es así ¿?- pregunto la anciana a su nieto.

- si así es abuela- dijo Yoh con firmeza( si eso se le puede llamar hablar -.-).

- bien y q han decidido? ya q esto lo tiene q afrontar juntos – pregunto la anciana a la pareja.

Yoh sujeto la mano de Anna debajo de la mesa, esta volteo a verlo y se encontró con la dulce sonrisa de Yoh, ella también sonrió levemente para el, luego los dos voltearon a ver a los ancianos para comunicarles lo q decidieron.

- buscaremos otra solución a este problema- dijo Yoh decidido apretando la mano de su prometida mas fuerte.

La anciana suspiro- me lo imaginaba, pero bueno yo también estoy de acuerdo con su decisión- dijo Kino sonriendo

- entonces cual es el plan- pregunto Len.

- oye niñito esto no es asunto de ustedes, q hacen todavía aquí- pregunto la anciana.

-como q niñitos- gritaron al mismo tiempo los dos jóvenes.

- abuela no seas así ellos son nuestro amigos, quieren ayudar, no es así- dijo Yoh mirando a sus amigos a Horo q asintió y a Len q desvió la mirada sonrojado- no seas tonto yo no quiero ayudar solo necesito divertirme un rato- dijo Len con la mirada desviada.

- bueno ya pueden decirnos cual es el plan- esta vez fue Anna q ya estaba fastidiada, por su parte Kino sonrió al ver q su discípula había recuperado la compostura.

- por ahora lo q quiero es q tu e Yoh entrenen tanto físico como metal- dijo la anciana con toda la atención de los jóvenes- necesitamos q estén en las mejores condiciones para enfrentarnos a esos seres- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

- cuenta con eso abuela, no me importa q tan infernal sea el entrenamiento lo are- dijo Yoh decidido y dejando a mas de uno boca abierta por la seguridad q mostraba el joven castaño sin mencionar la leve sonrisa q hizo la itako.

- y tu Anna?- pregunto el anciano

- saben q estoy dispuesta a todo- dijo fríamente.

- bien por q les e preparado un entrenamiento especial a los dos q tendrán q seguir al pie de la letra- dijo con malicia la anciana, viendo la expresión de susto de su nieto y la de su discípula q la estaba escondiendo, los dos sabían q los entrenamientos de la abuela eran un infierno.

- bien no importa lo q sea lo aremos, no es así Annita- dijo Yoh mirando a su prometida.

- claro q si- dijo mas q segura.

- bien este entrenamiento lo aran en Izumo, así q quiero q en una semana estén allá- dijo seriamente

- en Izumo pero por q no lo podemos hacer aquí- pregunto Yoh

-por q quien los supervisara, además hace tiempo q no van a casa- dijo Kino mirando severamente a su nieto.

- como usted diga estaremos allá en una semana-dijo Anna con su mirada fría tan característica de ella.

- oigan y nosotros q? – pregunto Len al ver q estaban siendo excluidos del tema.

- ustedes quiero q vallan a la montaña Ozorezan exactamente en un mes-dijo Kino – mientras hagan lo q quieran.

- así esta mejor de acuerdo en un mes estaremos en Ozorezan- dijo Horo entusiasmado.

- abuela por q en un mes- pregunto Yoh

- por q es el tiempo q calculo q esos sujetos se puedan liberar- dijo con mirada ensombrecida, y ganándose las miradas serias de todos hay.

- bueno no me importa descubriremos como solucionar esto así q en un mes nos veremos allá- dijo Yoh mirando a sus amigos.

- siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- gritaron todos con ánimos pero algo hizo que se pusieron en guardia.

-Jajajajajajajaja pero q ingenuos creen q podrán con nosotros- dijo una voz en el ambiente.

- quien anda hay- pregunto Yoh poniéndose delante de su prometida.

En eso aparecen las tres sombras q ya todos conocemos ante todos los presentes de la sala, quien los miraron imprecisados por q no se lograba divisar ninguna forma, todos estaban impresionados menos Anna q mantenía su postura fría.

- ustedes otra vez- dijo Anna de manera fría saliendo detrás de su prometido.

- ellos ¿? Son ello Anna- pregunto Yoh impresionado de q al fin dieran las caras sin descontar a los demás q estaban igual de impresionados.

- si así somos nosotros Yoh Asakura- dijo uno de ellos.

- que quieren no creen q han molestado mucho – dijo Kino en forma desafiante.

Jajajaja pero si esto apenas empieza, como pueden decir q molestamos si no han visto el principio- dijo uno con voz burlona.

- saben por q no nos hacen un favor y desparecen del mapa o los desapareceré yo- dijo Len también fastidiado de esos sujetos.

- huí pero q miedo pero hemos venido a hacerles una propuesta- dijo uno de ellos.

- de ninguna……….- empezó Yoh, pero fue silenciado por un gesto de Anna con la mano.

- q clase de propuesta- dijo Anna fríamente dejando a todos los presentes impresionados.

- Anna estas loca vas a negociar con estos sujetos- esta vez fue Horo el q hablo.

- no perdemos nada con escucharlos- respondió con su tono habitual.

- bueno ya q quieres escucharnos te lo diremos- hizo una pausa- si nos liberas y te entregas a nosotros prometemos no hacerle nada a nadie, como dijiste hace unos días, esto es entre tu y nosotros no es necesario involucrar a otros por eso te ofrecemos ese trato, q dices Anna- dijo unos de las sombras ( si esta bien lo admito todavía no me e imaginado a los demonios)

Anna se quedo pensativa un rato, lo q le estaba ofreciendo era tentador, pero podía confiar en su palabra ¿? Lo mas probable es todo era una mentira, despertó de sus pensamientos por la voz de su prometido q se había posado delante de ella con la posesión de objetos echa ( en q momento no se).

- eso nunca, no dejare q se la lleven, después de todo lo mas probable es q rompan su promesa- dijo Yoh encendido en ira, Anna lo miraba muy impresionada pero después sonrió.

- si es verdad ustedes no son los seres mas confiables por eso prefiero seguir el plan- dijo fríamente mirándolos- así q desaparezcan de mi vista antes de q me enfade de verdad- dijo sacando su rosario.

- jajaja veo q no les causamos confianza, pero en algo tenían razón no íbamos a cumplir con nuestro trato, pero tarde o temprano nos las pagaran ya verán solo es cuestión de tiempo- dijeron desapareciendo al instante del lugar.

Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar donde habían desaparecido las sombras y muchos miraron a Anna asombrado por la forma en q se enfrento a esos seres, Anna tenia la mirada sombría pero la mano de alguien en su hombro la hizo levantarla.

- bien echo Annita- dijo Yoh sonriendo

- gracias, después de todo te prometí q buscaríamos una solución juntos no es así- dijo sonriendo pero una sonrisa q solo el pudiera ver.

- valla eso tipos son temibles pero no saben con quien se metieron- dijo Horo despertando de la impresión.

- si tienes razón al fin tendré un poco de diversión- dijo Len haciendo estiramiento con su brazo.

- si tienes razón, los venceremos juntos no es así Annita- dijo Yoh rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho atrayéndola a el.

- si claro q si- dijo ella secamente y un poco sonrojada por como la tenia su prometido pero no le incomodaba para nada.

Los jóvenes se estaban muy animados en especial Yoh, todos estos era observados por los ancianos quienes los contemplaban con una sonrisa.

- como dijo Yoh mientras están juntos lo lograran- dijo Yomei sonriendo.

- si pero no tiene q hacer tanto escándalo- dijo Kino manteniendo su indiferencia.

- no seas así Kino déjalos después de todo están felices , mira a Anna esta sonriendo- dijo Yomei posando su mirada en la joven.

- si tienes razón, por un momento me decepcione de ella, por dejarse tan vulnerable pero se a recuperado, y con la ayuda de Yoh y de sus amigos saldrá adelante- dijo Kino caminado hacia el grupo de jóvenes, quienes al percatarse de eso la miraron con confusión.

- bien ya esta decidido, ustedes dos irán a la montaña Ozorezan en un mes, y a ustedes los quiero en una semana en Izumo para su entrenamiento entendido- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

- si no se preocupe anciana estaremos allá- pero fue callado por un bastonazo en sus partes nobles el pobre Horo ( y se supone q esta ciega no la quiero ver si tuviera la vista O.O).

- tenme mas respeto jovencito- dijo la anciana con una venita en la frente.

- eso te pasa por tonto- dijo Len divertido.

- bien nieto nos vemos en una semana cuídense- dijo Yomei acercándose al grupo.

- Que ¿? Pero q dice abuelo ya se van tan pronto- dijo Yoh confundido sin soltar a su prometida.

- si dejamos a Tamao a cargo de la casa y no creo q le sea fácil así q nos tenemos q ir- dijo Kino caminado a la puerta.

- bueno si es así nos veremos en una semana- dijo Yoh despidiéndose de sus abuelos.

- que tengan bueno viaje- esta vez fue la itako asiendo una reverencia, mientras los observaban salir del lugar.

- bien nosotros también nos vamos tenemos q prepararnos y no olviden q nos veremos en un mes en la montaña, Yoh- dijo Horo saliendo por donde los abuelos.

- si no te olvides de nosotros- dijo Len de la misma manera saliendo también cuando se escucho la puerta cerrase todo quedo en un silencio no incomodo hasta q Yoh decido romper el silencio.

- en una semana tenemos q ir a Izumo para el entrenamiento de mi abuela- dijo Yoh con cara de pánico.

- no seas llorón – dijo Anna fastidiada ( cielos si es verdad q se recupero nn)

Se quedaron otro rato en silencio hasta q a Yoh se le ocurrió una idea q según el, Anna se lo debía de la noche anterior.

- bueno Annita ya estamos solos- dijo Yoh con picardía.

- Y?- pregunto la itako fríamente viendo a su prometido de reojo.

- q me vas a acompañar a las aguas termales tenemos q aprovechar esta semana q estamos solos- dijo Yoh muy divertido al ver q su prometida se ponía de todos los rojos existentes.

- eres un tonto- dijo ella cruzada de brazos tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

- si lo se- dijo Yoh rodeándola por la cintura para abrazarla- y bien me acompañas- le susurro al oído a la itako.

- si por q no- dijo la itako quien se dejo llevar por la mano de su prometido a su siguiente destino, después de todo como dijo Yoh tenían q aprovechar esta semana de descanso solos después todo será muy duro.

Continuara……………………………..

Bue aquí esta el capi 5 díganme q opinan y si quieren darme ideas no me vendría mal por q estoy quedando corta de imaginación, bueno el 29 de junio del 2006 parto para USA y admito algo ahora si estoy asustada por q me iban mandar por Miami q medio mundo habla español pero ahora me mandan por Atlanta donde no se si se habla español como en Miami pero bueno para eso voy no es así.

Anna recuro su compostura Yoh se animo y su creencia de q todo se solucionara, pero q clase de entrenamiento les tendrá preparado Kino será peores q los q les impone Anna, y q pasara cuando este el la montaña Ozorezan se lograran liberar los demonios, bueno eso se sabrá mas adelante ya q ni yo misma lo se.

Bueno me despido y nos vemos la próxima y no olviden lo reviews q eso son los q me van ayudar continuar no importa cuanto tarde prometo acuatizarlo como sea, bueno ahora si chaooooooooooooooo……….


	6. Noticias inesperadas

Capitulo 6 

Noticias inesperadas.

Ya había pasado una semana desde los acontecimientos, y con eso se había terminado el plazo q Kino les había dado, ahora Yoh y Anna estaban en el tren camino a Izumo, Anna miraba el paisaje mientras Yoh estaba dormido con la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Anna.

Anna iba bastante pensativa- _q será el entrenamiento especial q nos tendrá la sensei_- dijo para bajar la mirada a Yoh quien había soltado un ronquido a lo cual ella sonrió- este tonto nunca va a cambiar- dijo quitándole uno mechones del rostro.

Luego fijo otra vez su mirada por la ventana- _también me pregunto si sabrá una forma de vencer a esos sujetos, pero si es así por q no lo a dicho, o tal vez-_ dijo cambiando su expresión a una mas triste- _solo lo hace para darle esperanza a Yoh_- pensó con tristeza.

- ya veras q todo saldrá bien- dijo una voz "desconocida"- quita esa carita no me gusta verte con ella- dijo Yoh levantándose para quedar sentado al lado de su prometida.

- no me di cuenta q te habías despertado- dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

- jijij lo q pasa es q tu aura cambio a una melancólica- dijo sonriendo para ponerse serio-q te tiene tan preocupada Anna sabes q no me gusta verte con esa carita- dijo tomándole el mentó y le empezó a acariciar la mejilla.

- nada solo estupideces mías- dijo desviando la mirada para q Yoh no viera ese sonrojo, pero no entendía por q se sentía tan nerviosa al lado de Yoh, si ellos se conocían perfectamente uno al otro, y me refiero a todos sentidos, sobre todo q en esa semana pasaron cosas q bueno no son temas de conversación publica.

- Anna Kyoyama pensando estupideces, eso si q es nuevo- dijo Yoh con gracia ganándose una mirada acecina de Anna, el shaman no pudo resistirse y se empezó a acercar al rostro de su prometida y llegar a su destino sus labios, cuando estaba a pocos centímetros.

- Pasajeros de Izumo hemos llegado- dijo el encargado del vagón ( si soy corta nota no???? XDXD).

Anna se levanto con rapidez y tomo su maleta haciendo q Yoh se cayera de la silla, la itako salio con rapidez del vagón- Yoh se quedo mirando por donde salio la itako maldiciendo la interrupción.

Después de salir de la estación se dirigieron a la pensión Asakura el camino estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso lo cual al castaño no le gustaba nada, así q tomo y entrelazo su mano con la de Anna ella se dejo simplemente, ahora q lo pensaba no quería llegar ya a la casa hasta q se le ocurrió una idea.

-oye Annita q te parece si llegamos mas tarde a la mansión- dijo Yoh deteniéndose, junto con la itako.

- no tenemos tiempo q perder Yoh así q deja de decir estupideces- dijo empezando a caminar pero Yoh la jalo de la mano q tenia entrelazada

- vamos Annita tal vez sea la ultima oportunidad de estar tranquilos durante el tiempo q estemos aquí- dijo Yoh mirándola con ojitos ( eso siempre funciona)

Anna suspiro resignada- de acuerdo adonde quieres ir- pregunto resignada, cuando sintio q Yoh se echaba a correr llevándosela a ella por la unión q tenían sus manos- Yoh q estas haciendo detente adonde me llevas- pregunto tratando de soltarse de el agarre de su prometido pero sin éxito.

- ya veras a donde vamos te encantara- dijo corriendo todavía mas rápido casi haciendo q la itako cayera.

Después de un rato de carrera Yoh se detuvo, la itako lo miro y luego miro a su alrededor, abrió los ojos con sorpresa- es aquí donde estuvimos antes de q te fueras a Tokio- dijo mirando el hermoso paisaje la luz del sol el rió acompañado con una cascada y un hermoso campo de flores.

- veo q lo recuerdas- dijo Yoh rascándose la cabeza a su estilo- aquí fue donde te di la pañoleta lo recuerdas- dijo señalando la pañoleta q llevaba en su cuello.

- como olvidarlo- dijo cerrando los ojos

Flash back

Un joven de cabellos rubios, estaba sentado a la horilla de un rió remojándose los pies, estaba muy pensativa- Yoh partirá mañana a Tokio a buscar a su espíritu acompañante, para pelear en el shaman Fight, pero no creo q pueda pelear con ese nivel y la sensei no me deja acompañarlo- pensó resignada.

¿? Así q aquí estabas- dijo una voz saliendo entre las sombra de los árboles.

- donde mas podría estar- dijo friamente.

- oyes pero no te enojes, yo q quería pasar un rato contigo antes de irme- dijo haciendo pucheros.

La rubia suspiro- Yoh no entiendo para q te vas a Tokio aquí puedes encontrar espíritus muy fuertes- dijo dirigiendo la mirada a su prometido q se acaba de sentar a su lado metiendo los pies en el agua al igual q ella.

- si tienes razón, pero tengo la corazonada de q allá encontrare al indicado, no aquí- dijo mirando al cielo.

- no tienes remedio- dijo ella resignada.

- o será q tu no quieres q me valla- dijo con gracia

La rubia se sonrojo- q estupidez dices- para ponerse de pie, pero el castaño no la dejo tomadote la mano- q quieres ahora???- dijo sin mirarlo.

- siéntala por favor quiero darte algo, además mañana parto a primera hora y como te dije quiero estar contigo un rato- dijo Yoh dedicándole una de sus sonrisas mas sinceras.

Ella se sentó a su lado otra vez – bien q es lo q me quieres dar???- dijo mirando su reflejo en el agua.

Yoh saco un paquete mediano ( como no se dio cuenta q lo tenia si q es despistada la Annita XD) y se lo puso en el regazo- espero q te guste no es la gran cosa pero cuando lo vi. me recordó a ti- dijo sonriéndole.

Anna abrió con cuidado el paquete para encontrarse con una pañoleta roja lo miro con incredulidad para reaccionar aunque sea debía agrácenle por el detalle- gracias esta muy bonita- dijo sonrojada ligeramente, Yoh le sonrió simplemente, permanecieron un rato en silencio hasta q el castaño lo rompió.

- no sabes como me gustaría q fueras conmigo, estar yo solo en esa lugar no me agrada mucho- dijo viendo a su prometida

- como te he dicho, quédate aquí y lo busques aquí- dijo esperezada de q el se resignada la verdad no quería q se fuera no ahora q se estaban conociendo bien desde q los comprometieron.

- no pudo hacer eso ya te explique mis razones- dijo el joven, para posar su mano sobre la de ella causando un pequeño sobre salto- pero se pronto nos veremos- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa.

- si, por q ni creas q te vas a librar de mi, tienes q cumplir tu promesa y dame tranquilidad absoluta- dijo fríamente

- si lo se de eso no te preocupes, y por cierto yo si te voy a extrañar- dijo dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla y ponerse de pie- bueno me voy tengo q terminar de arreglar las cosas, nos vemos mas tarde Annita- dijo antes de salir corriendo riéndose por q la joven parecía en shock.

- ese tonto- dijo temblado de ira por el atrevimiento de su prometido apenas se conocían, pero se le paso al ver su pañoleta nueva, la brazo contra si- tienes razón nos veremos muy pronto, y yo también te voy a extrañar- dijo cerrando los ojos sitiando la brisa del anochecer.

Fin flash back

- si después recuerdo q me diste una paliza cuando llegaste a la casa- dijo recordando el momento con gracia, para ese entonces los dos estaban sentados en una roca cerca del rió.

- te lo merecías, a penas nos conocíamos y tu te tomaste esa libertad era algo q no podía permitir- dijo cerrando los ojos con superioridad.

- si pero ahora- dijo abrazándola por atrás y besándole el cuello y los hombros- nos conocemos perfectamente uno al otro no lo crees???- dijo con voz picara, Anna se sonrojo hasta mas no poder por la indirecta de su prometido.

- q estas diciendo???- dijo tratando de resistirse a los besos de su prometido.

- nada solo digo q yo te conozco bien al igual q tu a mi- dijo poniéndose de frente para mirarla a los ojos.

De repente a Yoh le vino una idea sabia q podría morir en el intento pero tenia ganas de divertirse- oye Annita tienes calor???- pregunto Yoh mirándola.

- si la verdad hace un p….- pero sospecho lo q su prometido estaba diciendo o mas bien lo averiguo- ni te atrevas- dijo desafiante alejándose de el por sus intenciones.

- oye eso no se vale leíste mi mente- dijo acercándose a ella mientras ella retrocedía- además tu misma dijiste q tenias calor- dijo quitándose la camisa y las sandalias.

- no Yoh te lo advierto- dijo ella dándose la vuelta para empezar a correr pero el shaman era mas rápido q ella no tardo mucho en tomarla en brazos y lazarse con ella al agua- TONTO TE DIJE Q NO- dijo cuando saco su cabeza del agua.

- jijijijij jajajaj lo jaja siento es jajjaja q no pude jajajaja resistirme- dijo riendo con ganas por la cara de enfado de su prometida.

- no tienes remordió- dijo dándole la espalda, pero sintio los brazos de su prometido en su cintura y su rostro apoyado sobre su hombro.

- no te enfades Anna, solo quería q nos refrescáramos un rato- dijo con puchero, la rubia se volteo para abrazarlo por el cuello.

- si lo se pero sabes q no me gusta q hagas las cosas sin q yo este de acuerdo- dijo escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del joven castaño.

- entonces en ese caso permiso- dijo Yoh separándola y juntando sus labios con los de ella para formar un dulce beso entre los dos.

- creí decirte q tendría q estar de acuerdo- dijo Anna entre besos.

- q no estas de acuerdo en esta ocasión- dijo Yoh separándose por milímetro de ella.

- mmmmm pensándolo bien- dijo mientras atrapaba los labios de su prometido en un beso muy apasionado, Yoh la abrazo con fuerza mientras recorría su espalda con sus manos. Anna en cambio le acariciaba el cuello y sus rebeldes cabellos mientras profundizaban el beso, hubieran llegado mas lejos pero.

- se supone q deberían estar en la mansión - dijo una voz.

Los jóvenes se separaron asombrados y apenados, viendo a la anciana Kino parada a la horilla del rió ( esa tipa como sabe todo lo q pasa cuando los demás ni se lo imaginan, pobre compadezco a Yoh T.T), en estos momentos ellos agradecían q fuera siega por q no vio la escena, pero sabían bien q se percato de lo q pasaba.

-a abuela q sorpresa- dijo Yoh rascándose la nuca con una sonrisa forzada.

- si q sorpresa q me allá desobedecido, en especial tu Anna- dijo la anciana dirigiéndose a la joven q estaba saliendo de del rió seguida por su prometido.

- si discúlpeme señora Kino- dijo haciendo una reverencia.

- no abuela no la regañes a ella, fui yo el q le dijo q tardáramos mas- dijo Yoh tratando de defender a su prometida.

- bueno eso ya no importa, igual ahora los dos tendrán entrenamiento doble por desobedecerme- dijo la anciana dándose la vuela para empezar a caminar, a Yoh le dio un escalofríos cuando oyó la palabra aumento, Anna no se inmuto solo tomo sus cosas y siguió a la anciana.

Los jóvenes iban muy callados durante el camino, se creo una atmósfera muy tensa, la anciana lo noto pero solo siguió caminando delante de ello.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión Asakura Kino rompió el silencio.

- sus habitaciones ya están listo, vallan a alistarse, los espero en el sala- dijo la anciana retirándose.

Yoh y Anna se quedaron bajo un silencio incomodo hasta el castaño no soporto mas- oye Annita te acompaño hasta tu habitación- dijo mirando a su prometida.

- no te preocupes ni q me fuera a perder en el camino- dijo ella fríamente.

- hay y ahora por q te enfadaste- dijo el castaño al percibir el repentino enojo de su prometida.

- por q mas, por tu culpa acabo de pasar una gran vergüenza- dijo mirándolo de una manera fría.

- pero Anna- dijo Yoh, pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz.

¿? Valla no se han casado y ya tienen discusiones pre matrimoniales- dijo apareciendo una mujer como de unos 35 año tez blanca, cabello negro largo.

- mama??? Cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

- si teníamos tiempo sin vernos hijo- dijo abrazando a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

Anna no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, la verdad ya era mucho tiempo q Yoh no veía a su madre, es normal q este así, de repente Anna se puso melancólica ella nunca tubo a una madre q la recibiera con un abrazo siempre estuvo sola, tanto era la concentración de Anna q no se dio cuenta q Yoh y Keiko la llamaban. Reacciono al sentir q su prometido la tomaba d e sus hombros.

- Anna esta bien???- pregunto Yoh preocupado

- si no es nada solo me perdí un momento en mis pensamientos- contesto ella.

- en q tanto pensabas por q ten llamamos barias veces- dijo Keiko acercándose a la joven.

- buenos días señora Asakura, discúlpeme por mi falta de atención- dijo ella haciendo una reverencia.

- Anna sabes q no me tienes q tratar con tanta formalidad, vamos solo dime Keiko- dijo ella acercándose a los jóvenes.

- yo no podría tomarme esa libertad- dijo Anna mirando a la señora de Asakura.

Keiko se acerco y la abrazo con dulzura- vamos Anna tu eres como mi hija puedes tomarte las libertades q quieras conmigo, además muy pronto serás tu la señora de Asakura- dijo abrasándola, Anna sintio una calidez entre los brazos de la señora de la casa era una sensación parecida cuando estaba con Yoh.

- gracias señora A…. Keiko - dijo ella una vez q se separaron del abrazo.

- es verdad Annita tu eres parte de la familia no tienes por q ser tan formal- dijo Yoh sonriéndole a su estilo.

- no pudo evitarlo esas fueron mis enseñanzas- dijo Anna mirando a su prometido.

- bueno q se hace, a por cierto mi madre los esta esperando en la sala será mejor q se den prisa ya saben como es ella- dijo Keiko mirando los jóvenes.

- ups es verdad vamos Anna mejor nos damos prisa, te veo mas tarde mama- dijo Yoh tomando una mano de su prometida para correr a sus habitaciónes.

Keiko los miro con una sonrisa- fue buena idea comprometerlos, están hechos uno para el otro no crees querido???- pregunto Keiko mirando a su esposo q estaba en un árbol.

- tu sabes q siempre estuve en acuerdo con ese compromiso, pero algo cambio en ellos- dijo un hombre con mascara de pájaro.

- si ya se están tomando libertades entre si ya se comportan como prometidos- dijo Keiko mirando el pasillo por donde se habían ido los dos jóvenes.

Yoh y Anna habían dejado sus cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, se habían cambiado de ropa ya q por el pequeño "incidente " en el rió estaban todos empapados, después de eso se reunieron en la sala con la anciana, quien tomaba te muy tranquila mientras los jóvenes esperaban a q hablara.

- bien ya q están aquí dejémonos de rodeos- dijo la anciana dejando la taza en la mesa- saben q tendrán un entrenamiento especial de mi parte- dijo acomodándose los lentes.

- si pero q clase de entrenamiento será???- pregunto la itako.

- si abuela será como los q me impone Anna- dijo con cascadas en los ojos, Anna hubiera preferido q no dijera eso ahora se enfrentaría a su cruel realidad.

- jejej no lo creo nietesito- dijo con mirada maliciosa (pobres T.T)- los entrenamiento de Anna son una bendición, acaso no lo sabes ella siempre te tubo ese entrenamiento para q no te lastimaras- dijo con malicia, Anna desvió la mirada de su prometido quien la miro incrédulo.

- eso es verdad Anna???- pregunto Yoh- por q siempre pensé q me matarías con esos entrenamientos- dijo riendo a su estilo, feliz por q su prometida de una y otra forma se preocupaba por el.

- solo te diré q te prepares para el infierno- dijo la itako levemente sonrojada por la confesión q le había echo la anciana a su prometido

- bueno, ahora les diré como estará dividido el entrenamiento- dijo tomando aire- estas 2 semanas estarán en toda clases de entrenamiento fisico y mental, hasta el fin de semana- dijo Kino lo jóvenes la miraron raro si se supone q estarían tres semanas hay por q les dejaría una semana completa libre.

- abuelo nos dejaras una semana libre???- pregunto confundido el shaman castaño al igual q la rubia q estaba sentada a su lado.

- si así es- dijo con toda naturalidad.

Yoh y Anna se miraron entre si, desacuerdo quien era esa y q había echo con la señora Kino. Kino noto la cara de confusión ( no se como se supone q es ciega XD) de los jóvenes y sonrió- por el entrenamiento q tendrán ese fin de semana es tan intenso q necesitaran toda esa semana para recuperar energías- dijo seriamente.

- entrenamiento especial???- pregunto Anna- q clase de entrenamiento????- volvió a preguntar la itako

- eso lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, pero ahora tenemos q hablar de otro tema importante- dijo la anciana sabia q esto si los iba a sorprender.

- q puede ser??? se supone q vinimos aquí por el entrenamiento- dijo Yoh confundido.

- si pero también otro tema q debemos preparar- dijo acomodándose los lentes- bien me refiero a su boda- dijo la anciana los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos hasta mas no poder.

- nuestra boda- dijo Anna incrédula- pero no es muy pronto- pregunto.

- por supuesto q no- dijo Kino en cuanto acabemos q con el asunto en Ozoresan empezaremos los preparativos para su boda.

Yoh y Anna se quedaron mirando, confundidos entre si mientras la anciana sentía la atmósfera tensa y de confusión q se formaban de parte de los jóvenes.

Continuara………………….

Hola bueno aquí estoy como les prometí el capi 6, bueno como vieron continué solo lo deje esos 3 meses q estuve en USA.

Bueno si Kino quiere adelantar la boda por …………. Ya eso todavía no lo pueden saber muajajjajaj, pero se q pareciera q la boda no les agrado a nuestra pareja pero quiero aclarar q no es así solo q fueron tomado por sorpresa jejej.

Y q clase de entrenamientos le mandara y por q Kino dice q es un bendición los de Anna pobre de Yoh jiji.

Bueno tengo un anuncio hoy 7-10-06 es mi cumpleaños numero 17 ( estoy vieja T.T) así q déjenme un review pelase además de felicitarme claro sus comentarios q ellos son los q me inspiran jejej bueno me despido y espero sus review ansiosa chao nos vemos pronto………..


	7. AVISO

Hola lamento q esto no sea el capi q esperan, pero es q no e tenido tiempo el ultimo año de la prepa a sido un infierno, ni siquiera estoy en el comité de graduación, pero aun asi tengo q estar yo averiguando todo es horrible, TT además e tenido problemas familiares, y sobre todo estoy en la ultima etapa de mi bachillerato y apunto de graduarme, así q les pido paciencia no las voy a abandonar se los prometo pero esperen hasta finales de julio o principio de agosto si no me operan nnU, les prometo q lo seguiré, pero estoy en un momento muy importante de vida. tengo todo encima y mas la falta de inspiración con esta historia, pero are el esfuerzo para poder subir aun que sea un capi antes de dedicarme al príncipe shaman, ya q la tengo mas centralizada y la terminaría mas rápido, así q solo tengan un poco de paciencia, ahora estoy terminando el epilogo de our mistake y después de graduarme trabajare en el siguiente capi okas así q lo lamento pero tengo mis motivos solo hice esto para q tuvieran una respuesta jaja ya q muchos me han preguntado si lo continuare pero de que lo continuo lo continuo ES UNA PROMESA bueno eso es todo y una vez mas lo siento, ahora si me despido chaoooooooooooooooooooooooo


End file.
